Misconception
by KaydenceRei
Summary: A case goes wrong causing Olivia to take time off, but both her and Elliot make mistakes, causing both to lose faith and be ashamed of themselves and each other. Then a mistake is made by Olivia putting both in danger. Eventual EO.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: So, I own whatever it is you don't recognize, and yes that includes the box in your backyard that has suddenly appeared. I even own the hobo on your street corner. Anything else is property of whatever it's owner is.

**A/N**: Yeah yeah, I started a new story. But hey, at least now y'all can read _something_, right:P Oh well. I hope you like it. Eventual EO, of course. This is me that we're talking about. Also, minor sex scene below.

Also, It's almost 1am, so please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.

**Chapter 1**:

Olivia sat by the window that looked out of her apartment. Rain was pelting the glass as she leaned her forehead against the window and closed her eyes. She had been given the week off on a supposed sick leave after a case had gotten to her. Although she hadn't been forced to take the leave, this time she had wanted to take it.

Elliot had given her a weird look when she came out of Cragen's office, picked up her stuff and then left. She was relieved, but somehow not relieved at the same time when Elliot hadn't come after her and questioned her for leaving without a word. A knock on the door brought her out of her dreamlike state as she opened her eyes and stood up, silently making her way to the door.

When she did open the door after unlocking the hook lock and then the actual lock on the doorknob she found herself staring into the green eyes of a complete stranger. She raised her one eyebrow up and looked at him inquisitively before she made the decision to speak a few seconds later. "Can I help you?" she asked him, clearly confused by his presence.

"I was looking for Lorraine Mitchell, I think I definitely have the wrong apartment though," the man said and gave the woman he had accidentally intruded on an apologetic look. "Do you know which one is hers?" he asked the woman, but he was beginning to find her boxer shorts and NYPD tank top very appealing.

Olivia didn't really have a reaction to what the man had said, but she did step passed him and knock on the door that was across from her. When it opened she smiled at the elderly woman who was in her early 70's. "I think I found something that belongs to you, Lorraine," she told the elder woman and smiled at her before moving aside for the man to be seen.

The man smiled as the elder woman enveloped him in a hug. "Hey Mom," he said as he returned the hug. He heard the door behind him and he looked to see that the woman whose door he had knocked on before had gone back inside her own apartment, obviously not being a snoop. He looked back at his mother and before he opened his mouth, she spoke.

"Her name is Olivia, Vance dear," Lorraine said with a knowing smile. "But don't try sonny," she told him before stepping back inside her own apartment. She stopped and looked back at her son, "She doesn't need you to break her heart."

Vance watched as his mother disappeared back inside of her apartment, but he then turned and walked back over to Olivia's door. He knocked on it, but nearly choked when the door opened and Olivia was standing in front of him with merely a towel to cover her body.

Olivia raised her eyebrow at the man strangely at once more seeing him at her door. She was hardly embarrassed about opening the door in her towel, "I don't suppose you found my door by accident this time too, did you?" she asked him with a small smirk resting upon her lips. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame as she stared at him.

"Not this time, no," Vance replied to her comment. He grinned at her and somehow managed to keep his eyes staring at Olivia's face and not parts of her body that were currently unclothed, or covered by the towel.

Olivia once more stared at the man in front of her without any emotion in her face aside from the small smirk that still hadn't left her lips. "Well then," she began. "Why are you back?"

Vance couldn't help but to feel slightly inferior under the stare down Olivia seemed to be giving him. One thing was for sure though, he had never met anyone like her before and somehow that completely fascinated him, "I was actually going to ask you if you'd like to--" he has started before she cut him off.

"No thanks," Olivia said to him, already knowing full-well what question he was going to ask her. She hadn't accepted a date in over a month, and with the current case that had dragged her down, she wasn't in the mood to accept one now. She moved to close the door when the man had stopped her.

Vance held the door open with one hand before Olivia could manage to close it on him and gave her an entrancing smile. "What have you got to lose by going out with me?" he asked her. He watched as she seemed to actually be thinking about it now, "Nothing, right?"

Olivia decided a lie was going to have to suffice at this point. "I'd have my boyfriend to lose, I think that's a good enough reason to turn you down," she told him with a small smirk again on her lips. She wasn't even interested at all in knowing this man's name at this point.

Vance was kind of surprised that she turned him down again because he was sure she didn't have a boyfriend like she was saying she did. "Somehow I don't believe that's true," he told her with a knowing smile.

"And I don't think that it's any of your--" she had started to sat when the buzzer to her apartment went off. She rolled her eyes and hit the button, "Yeah?" she asked into it without really caring.

Elliot's voice came over the buzzer. "Liv, we need to talk," he said. "Can I come up please?"

Olivia looked at the buzzer and hit the button that unlocked the main door to the building so she could let him in. She turned to look back at the man in front of her, "I need to go get dressed before my partner comes up," she told him before motioning to his hand which still held her door open. "Do you mind?"

Vance smirked as he looked Olivia up and down, this time giving in to the idea. "I don't mind at all," he told her with a grin. "So about that date," he decided to try again. "What about tomorrow night?" he asked her, the grin never fading.

"Go," Olivia said, purposely separating her words. "Away," she told the man with a roll of her eyes. She looked at Elliot who had walked up behind the man that was standing in her doorway.

Elliot grabbed the guy's arm who was clearly bothering Olivia. "If she's telling you to leave, then do it," he told the man before roughly shoving him away from the door. He turned to look at Olivia and he was a little more then surprised when he saw what she was wearing. He walked up to Olivia, completely ignorant of the man who was staring at him and put both of his hands on either side of her face, kissing her gently on the lips.

Olivia's voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened slightly when Elliot's lips captured hers. She wasn't entirely sure yet if she wanted to pull away, or deepen the kiss, but when Elliot's face pulled away her mouth was open in slight shock and she couldn't seem to find the words to say anything to him at the moment.

Elliot was a little surprised at his own actions after kissing his partner, but this time when he leaned in to kiss her again, he felt Olivia's arms wrap around his neck as she returned his kiss. His arms found their way around Olivia's waist as they moved into her apartment and he quickly kicked the door closed behind him with his foot.

Vance stared blankly at Olivia's door with his mouth wide agape. He could have sworn she'd been lying when she said she had a boyfriend, but he guessed he was wrong and soon decided to go inside his mother's apartment to see her, like he was originally there to do.

"This is your idea of talking?" Olivia asked him when she finally pulled her lips away from his for a moment. She smirked when she actually managed to get Elliot to turn a slight shade of pink in his cheeks.

Elliot laughed. "Not the first plan, but I guess it worked," he said with a grin before kissing her along the neck and shoulder. He was a little surprised at the goosebumps that suddenly enveloped her skin and he looked up at her, blue eyes staring into brown. "Nervous?"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "Cold, I'm in a towel." She laughed at the expression that crossed his face as Elliot remembered she was only in her towel. She kissed him this time, and after a second their tongues had begun to get entangled as she pulled Elliot's shirt from his pants and began to unbutton it.

"Should we be.." Elliot mumbled out between a kiss with Olivia.

Olivia grinned against the kiss before finally getting Elliot's shirt off. "No.."

Elliot smirked and kissed Olivia again as he felt her hands taking off his belt. "But are we.." he mumbled out next against her lips.

"Yes.." Olivia replied before tossing his belt to the floor. It was only seconds later before she also dropped his pants to the floor and they soon made their way to her bedroom. Her towel had dropped somewhere down the hallway before they finally made it to her room.

Elliot only took seconds before laying Olivia down on the queen sized bed that she had in her room. He dropped his boxers to the floor, knowing this was probably wrong but not listening to what his head was saying, before getting on the bed and hovering over top of Olivia's body, trailing light kissed up and down her chest and abdomen.

Olivia was feeling both hot and chilled all at once now. Warm against Elliot's warmth, but cold at the suddenness of what was happening. She really was nervous, but she had to admit that she really did want this. She soon found her hands roaming up and down Elliot's chest as his kisses made their way to her neckline.

Elliot heard Olivia moan, and as he brought his lower half over hers he looked her in the eyes, getting confirmation for what he was about to do. The look in her eyes gave him the go ahead and he slowly slid his way inside of her and Olivia arched into him as she let out yet another moan.

Neither Olivia nor Elliot were saying anything and Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist as he began to move slightly faster inside of her. She used her hands that had stopped roaming Elliot's chest and soon pulled his face to hers as she kissed him full on this lips, letting out a louder moan into his mouth as he moved deeper and more quickly inside of her.

Elliot wasn't sure if he wasn't going to regret this in the morning or not, but right now he didn't think he would. He let a slight moan escape his lips this time and couldn't help but be surprised when he suddenly found himself on his back on the bed and Olivia hovering above him. Now she had taken control of the movements as she moved slowly up and down, her lips on his.

Olivia's tongue met with Elliot's once more as they explored one-another's mouths and she was sure that she was going to come at any moment. She found herself back beneath Elliot moment's later as he once again took control and began thrusting quickly in and out of her to help them both reach their peak. She had started hers first which brought Elliot to come with her, and soon she was laying under the covers, her head laying on Elliot's shoulder and her one arm draped across his chest.

That was how both had fallen asleep.

* * *

Olivia sat up the next morning and held her hand to her head, groaning slightly from the massive migraine that she had gained. Somehow she guessed the few beers that she had before coming home, might not have been just a few. She pulled the covers off and when she saw she had no clothes on she was even more surprised, and soon she found herself scrounging into her head to figure out what had happened. 

She finally gave up and slid out of the bed shivering slightly when her bare feet touched the cold hard-wood floor. She pulled on an over-sized NYPD t-shirt that was on her dresser and a pair of blue panties before stepping out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She raised her eyebrow curiously at the towel that was sprawled out in her hallway, she bit her lower lip in frustration as she picked the towel up and walked into the living room.

At first she didn't really see anything in there that could help her figure things out, at least not until a shiny gold plated object caught her eye. She moved towards the middle of the room and picked up a badge, thinking it was her own, but finding that it wasn't. She dropped the badge suddenly, her eyes a little wide with surprise after realizing that it was Elliot's badge number on it. "Shit.." she mumbled out before running her fingers through her hair nervously.

A knock on the door caused her to almost jump, but she quickly gained back her composure before making her way to the door. She figured it Elliot was coming back for his badge so she had no issues with answering the door in what she was wearing, to her surprise it was a different man at her door. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked, suddenly a little embarrassed about what she was wearing.

Vance wasn't sure why it seemed Olivia was always wearing something completely intoxicating when he came to her door all three times, but he wasn't about to complain. He held out a few envelopes to her, "I think they put your mail in my mom's box, thought you might want it."

Olivia smiled slightly and took the mail he handed to her. "Thanks for bringing it to me," she said to him. She found him somewhat familiar, but she really couldn't figure it out at the moment and she wasn't really in the mood to figure it out.

"I'm Vance, by the way," Vance said to her with a charming smile as he held his hand out to her. He could tell by the way she was acting now that she had no memory of who he was, so he figured he might as well try and put the charm on for a second time.

Olivia stared at Vance for a moment. She finally accepted his gesture and shook his hand, the small smile that had graced her lips before still managing to stay there. "Olivia," she replied in return. She quickly remembered her dilemma with Elliot, "I'm sorry Vance, I have to.. get ready," she told him. She watched him nod and walk across the hall before closing her door.

The one thing that bothered her most at the moment was that Elliot had simply left this morning without a word, and if he hadn't left his badge, she never would have even known it had been him she slept with. She picked Elliot's badge back up off the floor and moved to place it on the coffee table next to her own, but she quickly noticed hers was gone.

A groan escaped her lips as she let herself fall onto the couch. Elliot hadn't forgotten his badge on his way out, he'd simply taken the wrong one. She found herself simply staring at the badge, unsure of what to do and when she did see Elliot, unsure of what he would think or say. She wondered if he even knew that she had been drunk when they had sex, either way, she still couldn't help but be angry he had left without a word.

Slowly she got up from the couch and made her way to the bathroom, looking strangely at her clothes which were carelessly strewn about the tiles. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how she could have been so careless last night, drunk or not she normally had at least some common sense. Opening the medicine cabinet she groaned slightly at the realization that she had no advil or tylenol. Soon she simply made the decision to take a quick shower before going to the store, then she would pull Elliot out of the precinct so she could talk to him about what happened.

'This ought to go over well,' she mumbled to herself as she pulled the NYPD t-shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She then pulled the blue panties off, dropping them next to the shirt before twisting the handle on the shower to make it extremely hot. She stepped into the shower, barely flinching at the sudden onslaught of hot water as she stood under it, trying to wash away how extremely dirty she was suddenly feeling after what happened last night.

After a few moments she finally managed to shampoo and condition her hair, and after rinsing it from her hair she twisted the handle once more, turning the water off completely and ignoring the pinkness her skin had gotten from the hot water. She pulled the shower curtain aside and rolled her eyes at realizing she had forgotten to take out a towel, so she stepped quickly out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the shelf, drying her body first and then her hair, then after wrapping her towel around her body she stepped out of the bathroom.

She found herself quietly moving into her bedroom and rummaging through her drawers to find clothes. She pulled out a white bra and matching white panties, ignoring the fact she had left the other clothes in her bathroom. After dropping her towel she pulled on the underwear and then searched her drawers again, soon pulling out a pair of blue jeans that she hardly ever got to wear. She raised an eyebrow up slightly as she looked in the mirror over top of her dresser, she shrugged and then pulled out a black tank top, pulling it on and was slightly surprised to find she had curves she'd never actually seen before.

Finally she pulled a pair of black socks from a smaller drawer and moved over to her bed. She sat down and put the socks on before standing back to her feet and heading back down the hallway, deciding she would clean up all the messes she was leaving later. Once she was in her living room she pulled on the sneakers that sat by her door and then grabbed the purse that was on her table, and after putting Elliot's badge inside, she grabbed her keys and made her way out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

"Fancy seeing you again," Came Vance's voice.

Olivia looked up after turning from her door and gave Vance a small smile. "Nice to see you too, Vance," she said before placing her keys in her purse. She couldn't help but finally get curious about why exactly he was here, "Curiosity kills," she said with a laugh. "Why are you here anyways?"

Vance smirked and let out a laugh in response to her question. "Are you naturally curious?" he asked her with a grin. He didn't wait for an answer from her to his previous question, "I'm visiting my mother, while I do business in New York, she wanted me to stay with her and not spend all that valuable money on a hotel," he answered her.

Olivia's eyes roamed his face, debating his story in her head. She finally gave in and smiled again, "Hotels around here can be killer, probably a good idea on her part." She looked down the hall and then back at Vance, "I actually need to go, are you heading out?" she asked him, not wanting to be completely rude if he was.

"I wasn't," Vance told her with one of those charming smiles. "But I think I changed my mind about that," he said next and began to walk with her down the hallway. "Like you said though, curiosity kills," he said to her with a grin. "So my killer question for you would be, what do you do for a living?"

Olivia let out a short cough out of discomfort, but decided to answer the question now. "I'm a cop," she told him, giving him a faint smile as they entered the elevator of the building. She hit the button to go down a floor and then looked at him, noticing he really didn't seem phased by what she had told him. "Special Victims Unit," she said next, and noticed he still wasn't bothered.

Vance looked around the elevator, then he looked back at Olivia and smiled. "Somehow it seems like you were expecting a completely different reaction to that," he said to her and raised his eyebrow at her out of curiosity and amusement. "That's sex crimes, right?" he asked her.

Olivia stared at him again, searching his eyes and face for any signs of distaste or too much interest in her job, but saw nothing. "Yes, it is," she replied, slight taken by surprise at finding somebody who had no care about what she did for a living. Or at least someone who wasn't bothered by it or too interested in it. As they exited the elevator she walked beside him silently, although now she was again debating on what she would say to Elliot.

"Is something bothering you?" Vance asked her as they reached the doors to the apartment building. He swung the door open for her and after she walked out he followed behind her towards the curb, easily noticing the distant look in her face as she was deep in thought about something. He also knew that he needed to get a bit better of a first impression this time around then he had managed last night.

Olivia looked up at Vance and gave him a faint smile. "No, nothing," she replied to him as she held her hand out to hail a cab. She watched as a cab pulled up a few seconds later and then after opening the door, she turned to look at Vance again, "Thanks for walking me out," she said with a smile. She'd completely forgotten about getting something for her headache, "16th precinct please," she said to the cab driver.

Vance smiled at her, "You're welcome, see you later Olivia." He shut the door for her and watched as the cab drove off before smirking and making his way back inside the building.

* * *

When the cab pulled up to the precinct she smiled at the driver and paid him the money she owed before opening the door and stepping out. She closed the car door and quietly made her way up the stairs to the precinct. But slightly bothered with her wet hair she grabbed a hair tie from her purse and pulled her golden brown her up into a wet ponytail before entering the precinct. 

"I thought you had off," Fin said as he and John stepped into the precinct behind Olivia. At first he hadn't even known it was Olivia, not being used to seeing her in such casual clothing, but not really complaining because she wasn't bad to look at, even if she wasn't at all his type.

Olivia turned and smiled at Fin, "I do," she replied. Suddenly she wondered if Elliot was even here, and decided she might as well ask. "Is Elliot in the squad room?" she asked John and Fin as they got in the elevator to go up a floor.

John shrugged, "He should be."

Fin smirked, "There hasn't been much going on, slow day." He followed Olivia and John out of the elevator as they reached the next floor and then walked into the squad room. He raised an eyebrow slightly as he saw Elliot look up, his face dropping practically fifty stories at seeing Olivia, and he knew he wasn't the only one to notice, Olivia and John had too.

Olivia walked over to Elliot, leaning her face down right beside his ear. "I need to talk to you, now," she whispered into his ear, clearly showing a bit of hostility in the whispered as she pulled her face away and stared at him, her brown eyes looking into his blue eyes.

"Olivia, I have to--" Elliot tried to get out, but Olivia was quick to cut him off.

"You don't have to do anything, but I think you damn well better," Olivia seethed out in response to what he had started to say to her. She didn't bother to whisper that time, and she could feel more then a few pairs of eyes on her and Elliot at the moment.

Elliot was silent for a moment, not entirely sure what he was going to say to her. He hated to admit that he'd gotten drunk before he came to her apartment last night, or rather, he was ashamed to admit that he'd had no idea what he was doing when they'd had sex. Needless to say he was more than surprised when he woke up in her bed the next morning. Finally he stood up, quietly following her up the stairs to the rooftop.

Olivia was quiet for a moment when they finally got to the roof, but finally she turned and looked at him. "You son of a bitch," she said to him as she shoved him backwards into the door that had closed behind them, leading back down to the squad room. "Besides the fact I have no idea what the hell happened last night except that I slept with you, you didn't even have the guts to stay!" she yelled out at him.

Elliot's eyes widened slightly in response to hearing what Olivia said. He wasn't sure he had ever heard her get like this, not with him at least, and he had to admit that she could be downright scary if she wanted to be. "Olivia.." he said quietly, not sure what to say. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing last night, I got drunk, and when I woke up this morning I made the wrong decision.." he was about to go on, but curiosity got the best of him. "What do you mean you only know that you slept with me last night?"

"I was drunk too.." she replied quietly, finally backing away from and giving him space. "I didn't know what was going on last night, the only reason I figured it out was because one, I was naked, and two, you left your badge on my living room floor," she said next. She sighed before closing her eyes, rubbing her temples with her index fingers at the migraine that was now coming back.

Elliot had to think about what she said for a moment, and then he was confused. "But I have my badge," he said to her as he moved to pull it off of his belt. He looked at Olivia who was now holding his badge out to him, "Wait, how did you.." he questioned.

Olivia just shook her head as she opened her eyes to look at him. "You took my badge," she explained to him as she watched him pull off the one on his belt. She frowned and bit her lower lip before saying what she did next, "I wouldn't have ever known if you didn't do that," she told him quietly as they exchanged badges. She folded her arms across her chest, more uncomfortable with the situation then she had originally been.

Elliot once again lost the words he wanted to say to her. He knew he had feelings for her, but somehow he felt it was completely wrong to say so at this point, especially after what the two of them had done last night in a fit of drunkenness. "We made a mistake Liv," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We were both drunk, maybe we should just forget about it," he said, although instantly regretting it. "Olivia.. I didn't, I just, that came out wrong.."

"No it didn't," Olivia replied coldly as she opened her eyes. She shook her head as she dropped her badge into her purse and walked passed Elliot, not entirely willing to admit she was more then hurt by what he had just said to her. "You're right, we should just forget about it," she told him, her voice suddenly devoid of emotion as she opened the door and walked back down the stairs to the precinct.

Elliot groaned slightly at his own stupidity. He couldn't believe he had said what he did, and he quickly found himself moving down the stairs of the precinct, following after Olivia as fast as he could.

John looked up at seeing Olivia moving rather quickly to the doors of the squad room, but he was quick to cut her off. "Are you okay?" he asked her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. He was more then surprised to see the built up tears in Olivia's brown eyes that she wasn't allowing to fall at the moment.

Olivia's voice caught in her throat, she wasn't sure if she trusted herself to talk again. After a few seconds she finally did, and was surprised when she once more spoke with a clear voice, no emotion showing at all. "I'm fine, Munch, let me go."

"Olivia," John tried quickly. Somehow he knew that Elliot had to have made one hell of a mistake to upset this woman so much, and he was probably going to give Elliot hell for it. "Don't let him get to you, you know how he can be," he tried, although he wasn't sure what he was defending Elliot about, and maybe if he knew, he wouldn't have bothered.

Olivia couldn't seemed to stop the first tear that had drifted down her cheek, which seemed to bring on the onslaught of more. She didn't fight the embrace that John was now giving to her by the doors of the squad room, and she was too upset to care who saw her crying now as she let the waterfall come out with her face buried in John's shoulder.

John wrapped both of his arms around Olivia tightly, one arm placed on her back and the other on the back of her head which now laid on his shoulder. He knew at this point Elliot probably deserved some form of hell brought against him if he had this effect on Olivia, and now he couldn't be his normal cynical self, not with Olivia in the position that she was in currently, he could only bring himself to comfort her.

Elliot stared quietly at Olivia and John. He was completely guilt-ridden at this point at seeing Olivia so upset, especially about a comment he had made that he had never meant to say. He couldn't count how many different things he was beginning to regret right now, but he knew that hurting Olivia was the worst one of them all..

* * *

**Okay, so yes this will go on, and yes I'm going to still work on 'ExCon or StillCon', but this idea was in my head and I couldn't write the next chapter of my other story until I got this out. I know I've been slow with everything, not even a one-shot had come out, and I'm so sorry for that. I'll try and make up for the lack of activity, I promise. -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thanks to all of my reviewers, LivElRocks a lot, Kelly of the midnight dawn, onetreefan, CocaCola1052, TV Angel 711, idinakristinfan, downsouthrider, FreeStyler9125, Cold Case Chick, SVU101, Horatios Girl, TruLuv, colonelheather, shakeahand55, Jerseygirl91, princesspup, Mrs. Detective Billy Martin, tamasit1, LovelyLivia, LivElShipper, volleychick14, RoninSenshi, and Color Esperanza.

This chapter is dedicated to Kelly of the midnight dawn, Color Esperanza(Essy), and Freestyler9125.

I plan to dedicate chapters to certain reviewers that talk to me and always keep me going, because they can be good friends and amazing people.

**Chapter 2**:

Olivia hadn't spoken to Elliot in two days at this point. She had ignored each phone call that he made to her now, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could do so. She had actually begun ignoring the phone completely by this morning, and most of her time at home was spent out of her bedroom, unless she needed to change or sleep.

It was almost 2pm and when she heard the phone ring again, she simply stood up from where she was sitting on the couch and moved over to the phone. After looking at the caller ID and seeing it was Elliot's cell phone number, she decided to go out somewhere, anywhere would suffice to her right now. Not bothering to put her shoes on, and wearing jean shorts and a white tank top, she opened the door, taken aback slightly when she saw Elliot standing before her.

"Olivia, just listen to me this time, please," Elliot pleaded with his partner. He couldn't stand that she was still mad at him, but he honestly couldn't blame her being that way towards him. At this point he was only hoping not to get the door to her apartment slammed in his face.

Olivia debated for a moment as she searched Elliot's face for something, what she was looking for though, she really wasn't sure of. She figured that it couldn't hurt to listen to him by now if he was still attempting to explain himself to her, so finally she moved back inside of her own apartment, leaving the door open for Elliot to follow.

Elliot was relieved when Olivia let him come in as he quietly followed her inside. After he shut the door he moved and sat down side Olivia on her couch, but just as she couldn't seem to look at him, he couldn't bring himself to look at her either. "I never meant that we should forget about what happened," he told as he stared down at he floor.

Olivia silently contemplated Elliot's words for a few seconds. Her eyes stared directly in front of her at the wall, and the sudden emptiness and loneliness she was getting while being in her own home surprised her. She couldn't directly place the feelings, but she guessed that it was something to do with what had happened with Elliot, and the idea that she would probably only be left with her job in life, and not even that could last forever.

"Olivia.." Elliot said again, finally turning his face so he could look at her. The forlorn look in her face and the lost look her eyes now held caused his heart to seemingly drop. He was regretting everything that he had done that night, the only thing he didn't regret by this time was sleeping with her. "I don't regret what we did Olivia, only how it happened."

The comment drew Olivia's attention away from the wall as she silently turned her head to looked at Elliot. She would admit only to herself that she truly did love her partner, but if love hurt so much than she wasn't sure that she could handle being in love anymore, she'd rather take the emptiness instead.

Elliot could tell how much he hurt her at this point, but he only wished that she would say something to him in return. Now that he was looking at her though, he could feel himself getting lost in the depths of her brown eyes, but as much of an urge that he currently had to just kiss her, he knew that he could never bring himself to do so, not again at least. "Olivia.." he tried again.

"Please just leave," Olivia responded quietly. She looked away from him once more as she slowly and silently got off of the couch and stood to her feet. She said nothing else as she moved to the door of her apartment and pulled it open again.

Elliot took the hint this time as he followed Olivia to the door. He stopped just outside of her door, bringing his eyes to look at her again. He knew he screwed up his chance of fixing things with her when those words left his mouth two days ago, he only wished that it wasn't hurting not only himself so much, but Olivia as well.

Olivia didn't look at Elliot's face again this time, instead she moved her hands back to the door and quietly shut it right in front of him. She bit down on her lower lip as she leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes, slowly sliding down so that she was sitting on the floor against it. She brought her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around them, then she placed her chin on top, only hoping she could stop the tears once again threaten to fall at shutting out the man she loved.

The frustration grew in Elliot's mind as he heard Olivia slide down against the other side of the door. The frown protruding on his lips at what he heard next though, it was the sound of the woman he loved crying, and what hurt him now was that he was the person who had made her feel this way, that he was what caused such a strong and confident woman to finally break down and relinquish her pride long enough to cry.

"What the hell did you do to her Stabler?" questioned a voice from behind Elliot.

Elliot recognized the voice, and turned to find John was the owner of the question. "You want to know what I did?" he responded with a question of his own, but without waiting for an answer he then said to John, "I ruined the best and only thing I had going in my life, that's what I did Munch," he admitted before walking away towards the elevator.

Olivia lifted her head from it's place on her knees as she heard what Elliot had muttered to John. She wiped her face of the tears before realizing she wasn't sure she could handle _not_ being with Elliot now. She got to her feet quickly her pulled her door open, running quickly passed John and down the hall. By the time she was reaching the elevator though, the doors had closed and she silently cursed herself for having told him to leave.

"Staircase Liv!" John's voice yelled out from down the hall.

Olivia looked over at John for a moment and gave him a small smile before running towards the staircase. She wasn't sure what she was driven by now, if it was love, passion, desire, she had no idea, but she knew that she needed Elliot, wanted Elliot. She moved quickly down the stairs, unaware that she had ever been able to move this fast in her life. By the time she'd reached the bottom of the staircase and was in the lobby of her apartment building, the elevator wasn't going, and not exactly caring that it was raining, she pushed open the door to the building and stepped outside, groaning at not seeing Elliot anywheres.

"Looking for somebody?"

Olivia turned her head and saw Vance coming down the street towards her. She looked both ways now, still trying to find Elliot, but not seeing him she let a sigh escape her lips. She brought her eyes up to look at Vance and gave him a sad smile, "No, I guess not.." she replied as he stepped in front of her.

Vance raised an eyebrow up at her curiously, noticing quickly that she was soaked from head to toe thanks to the pouring rain he held his black umbrella over her head instead of his, "You know, standing out in the pouring rain while waiting for no one in shorts and a tank top is going to help pneumonia find you," he said with a charming smile.

Olivia let out a small laugh in return to what he had said. "I guess you're right," she replied, a regular smile finally gracing her lips as she followed him back inside the apartment building. By the time they actually got back in the building they were both soaked from head to toe, and they slowly made their way into the elevator to go back upstairs.

* * *

John raised an eyebrow as a few seconds after Olivia had gone down the stairs, the elevator doors had reopened. He saw Elliot coming back from the elevator and quickly let out a groan at the two, "You've gotta be kidding," he muttered out under his breath.

"Where is she?" Elliot questioned as he saw the open door to Olivia's apartment.

John rolled his eyes in response to Elliot's question, he thought it was fairly obvious where Olivia was, but obviously Elliot and Olivia were too caught up to realize such simple things. "She ran down the stairs chasing you."

Elliot was a little surprised by what John told him, but he realized that this meant Olivia was probably outside somewhere looking for him. He quickly moved to the staircase and ran down it, hoping to find Olivia somewhere down there.

A few seconds later the elevator doors opened again causing John to stare in disbelief. He watched as both Olivia and another man emerged from the elevator, both of them completely soaked. "It's like the chase that never ends or something," he mumbled out before walking passed both Olivia and the man and getting into the elevator himself, he couldn't take much more of this anymore.

"Creepy guy," Vance said as he watched the older man get into the elevator.

Olivia couldn't help but to smirk in response to what Vance said to her about John. "John can be like that sometimes," she said with a smile.

Vance smiled back at her as they started walked down the hall, but instead he grabbed her hand and stopped her. "I've got an idea," he said to her, grinning casually at the curious look that crossed her face.

Olivia tilted her head to the side slightly. She couldn't explain it, but she got an uneasy feeling when she was around Vance, it was odd too considering how nice he was to her. She decided to lend a little trust to him though, if you can't take chances, what would you do in life? "What's your idea?" she asked him.

"Come with me," Vance replied as he led her back to the staircase and walked up them with her. "We're already wet, so I don't think it's really going to matter," he said with a short laugh as they reached the rooftop. He opened the door and let her go through first before following after her.

Olivia stopped and waited for him, and then followed beside him as he walked to the side of the building and looked over the railing. "You wanted to stand on the roof in the rain?" she asked him, a slight smirk piercing her lips as she stared at him.

Vance turned and leaned his back across the railing as he smiled at Olivia. "You followed me, obviously you don't mind," he said with his characteristic grin. "I was wondering one thing about you though Olivia."

Olivia studied his face as she tried to figure out what was going on in his head. She was surprised that Vance was someone who she honestly couldn't read by their facial expressions, the only other person she ever had that problem with was Elliot. "What do you want to know?"

"Are you really popular, or do you just get a lot of prank phone calls?" Vance asked with a short laugh.

Olivia couldn't help but let out a laugh in response to what he asked her. "Trust me, the popularity answer is out, and not too many people are stupid enough to prank call a cop," she answered with a smile.

Vance laughed as he watched her lean against the railing, her elbows resting against the rail and her head resting on her hands as she looked at the water that was falling over top of the city. "I don't see how anyone wouldn't want to call you," he said openly as he placed a hand on her arm.

Olivia cleared a lump in her throat at his hand on her arm. She couldn't explain how uncomfortable she was suddenly feeling near Vance, but she hated to be rude and tell him so. "I should get back inside," she said quickly as she moved away from him and started towards the door that led back into the building.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Olivia couldn't hide the look of surprise that crossed her face at suddenly having her back against the wall next to the door leading down stairs. "What the hell are you--" she had started to say, but she was cut off by Vance's lips on top of hers.

Vance pulled away from the kiss, smirking at seeing Olivia's eyes were closed. He'd known what was going on between her and that man Elliot Stabler, and he also knew that would make her all the more vulnerable right now. "You know Olivia," he said in a seductive voice. "You are gorgeous," he told her as he began to kiss her along her neckline.

Olivia's found her hands were pinned above her head by Vance's hands, and somehow as much as she knew she wanted to pull away from him, she couldn't seem to do so. "Vance.." she mumbled out, unable to hide the sudden gruffness in her voice. "Vance.. stop.."

"You're an amazing woman," Vance whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia's next surprised was the sudden drop of her shorts. She had been unaware that he had even unbuttoned and unzipped them, and somehow she didn't understand how she never noticed. "Knock it off Vance," she finally said, able to get her senses back in tact. The only response she had received though was to be pushed harder against the wall, and she couldn't help but wince at the pain his fingers caused in her arms at having been holding them so tight. "Get the hell off!" she yelled out finally she she attempted to push him off of her.

_Bang..._

_Bang..._

_Bang..._

Olivia's eyes shot open, her ability to breath seemingly lost. At the realization that what had just happened was merely all in her mind, she was able to calm herself down. She sucked in a deep breath, as she stood to her feet, but another bang on the door caused her to jump to her feet instead. She wasn't entirely sure she had ever been this afraid before, not over some bad dream at least, but it took a moment to regain composure before she opened her door, and suddenly she found herself how long she had been asleep up against the door.

"Jesus Olivia," John said, slightly surprised at seeing Olivia was soaked. "You ran out after Elliot thirty minutes ago, you never changed?" he questioned, taken aback by Olivia's sudden carelessness. At this point he realized she'd be taking a real sick leave if she didn't get out of those clothes soon.

Olivia looked down at her clothes and realized that she was indeed soaked. Now her only confusion came from one thing, did what happen on the roof top really happen in reality, or was she losing her mind now. She ran her hair through only slightly damp hair now, confused as to what did or didn't happen tonight. She opened her mouth to say something to John, but whatever it was she wanted to say was suddenly lost in the back of her head.

John's look became a little more concerned at the look of confusion that crossed Olivia's face at this point. "Are you okay Olivia?" he asked, suddenly aware of just how bad the situation could be. He could tell that she seemed to have no idea of what was going on, and that worried him to no end. Not to mention the fact that she was now shivering with her arms crossed over her chest. He sighed and pulled off his black trench coat, draping it over her shoulders before leading Olivia back inside of her apartment.

"What did...?" Olivia started to say, then quickly finished, "What did I do when I came back up?" she questioned John, completely ignorant of the fact she still hadn't bothered to change her clothes just yet. She was walking down the hall with him to her bedroom, but her only care was that she wanted to know what part of the dream was just a hallucination and what had actually happened.

John looked at her as she sat down on the edge of her bed, and by the look on her face she really was confused. "You came up with that neighbor of yours across the hall, and then went into your apartment," he answered before tossing a pair of black sweats over to her and a grey t-shirt. "Change, I'll go wait in your living room"

Olivia looked up from the clothes in her lap and at John, "Thanks…" she said to him, quieter then she normally was.

John smiled. He wasn't sure why Olivia always had the effect that she did on him, but if she was upset around him then he could never seem to find it in himself to be as bitter and cynical as he would be if it were Fin or Elliot. He knew it wasn't that Olivia was female, and he wasn't attracted to her, he simply knew that she was more important than other people were, she was more… real. He quickly stepped out of Olivia's bedroom, closing the door behind him so that she could change, then he would figure out what exactly was going on between her and Elliot.

Olivia pulled off John's coat, laying it over a chair that was in the corner of her room. She pulled off the shorts and tank top next before disposing of them in the hamper next to the chair and pulling on the sweats and t-shirt. She scrunched her nose up slightly as she looked at her wrists, but seeing no bruises she decided that the rooftop must have been a part of the dream, not reality. She then stepped out of her bedroom and made her way out of the hall, smiling slightly when she saw John in her kitchen with tomato soup in the microwave. "I'm not actually sick, remember?"

"Yeah, but you probably are now," John replied with a slight smirk as he pulled out the bowl of tomato soup from the microwave and stuck a spoon in it. He held it out to Olivia, "Eat up, this is probably the only time I'll cook somebody food," he said with a short laugh.

Olivia grinned at him and couldn't help but to laugh at what John said. "I'm really not hungry John," she told him, her smile dimming slightly, but she did manage to keep it on her face.

John looked at Olivia over the rims of his burgundy shades and he simply smirked again. "You're hungry Liv, you just don't want to admit it," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he placed the bowl down on her table in front of one of the chairs.

"You are completely neurotic, you know that?" Olivia exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "You're creating problems that don't exist," she said with a small frown. "I'm fine. Really I am, and when I'm hungry I can make myself food," she told him, but she knew that he was right, she was starving, but she just wasn't in the mood to admit it, or eat.

John crossed his arms over his chest, "Then what's going on between you and Elliot?"

Olivia's gaze quickly moved downward from John as she found her bare feet completely entrancing at this point. She said nothing else as she sat down in the chair at her kitchen table and began to silently eat the tomato soup that John had made for her.

John moved the second chair next to Olivia's and sat down beside her as she ate. "Look Olivia, I know that something happened between you two, and you can try and hide it behind some bitter reactions, but I can be just as bitter as you and more, so why don't you just help me to help you," he told her as he leaned back in the chair and kept his gaze on Olivia's face.

"We uh…" Olivia said. Somehow she knew that she just couldn't bring herself to admit to John that her and Elliot had both gotten drunk, slept together, then he left and tried to hide the face he'd even been there. "We just…disagreed," she replied quietly before taking another small bite of the soup.

John cocked an eyebrow up at Olivia in response to what she said to him. "That's more then a disagreement Olivia, a disagreement wouldn't make tears fly out of your eyes," he responded. He'd always wondered if Olivia and Elliot would ever see how in love with each other they really were; now he knew Elliot realized how much he loved Olivia, but he wasn't so sure that Olivia had figured it out yet.

Olivia sighed as she put the spoon back in the bowl and ate nothing more of the soup. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, "It was just a misunderstanding John…"

"For once Olivia, please stop feeding me the lies," he told her.

Olivia opened her eyes again as she slowly stood to her feet and made her way into the living room. She noticed John was now following directly behind her, so she sat down on her couch and watched as he sat down next to her. She decided that she didn't need to mention how they slept with each other, but she could give John at least some kind of explanation. "We each made mistakes, I guess, and I guess some of those mistakes hurt a little more than others," she told him quietly.

John quickly saw that Olivia was trying to hold back any tears that could threaten to fall, but when he saw how she had begun cradling her head in her hands, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know, we all make mistakes Olivia, sometimes some of them are worse then others," he told her, letting a smile release from his lips as Olivia laid her head on his shoulder while she let the tears fall. "But you know, life was built off of mistakes Liv, you need to take the time to forgive after some time goes by."

Olivia looked up at John, a small smile gracing her lips as she did so. "You know," she started, a hint of slight amusement in her voice as she stared up at him. "You can be full of some weird stuff sometimes John," she told him, smiling a little more at the odd look that crossed his face. "But you always have a good point," she followed up before letting out a sigh and sitting back up.

"Of course I do," John replied with a tiny smirk, clearly amused by what Olivia just said to him. "Now maybe you guys can fix things, hopefully sooner rather then later, but as long as it happened eventually," he said to her as she stood up from the couch. He grabbed Olivia's hands and pulled her up to her feet, "Now I'm going to work before I get in trouble for being more then a little late," he said with a grin.

Olivia laughed as she followed John to her front door and opened it up for him. Before he fully made it out she spoke again though, "Hey John…" she called out, causing him to turn around. "Thanks, you're a really great friend…"

John smiled at her, "Just don't tell anyone, I like being known as cynical and bitter," he said to her before turning and walking down the hall. "See you after your sick leave," he called out, raising a hand in the air in a bad attempt to wave, smirking at hearing Olivia laughing.

* * *

_A few days later..._

It was the end of Olivia's sick leave now, and she was finally going back to work. She still hadn't managed to make things right with Elliot, and neither of them seemed to be willing to try anymore after that day at her apartment. She knew John had been right in what he told her that day, that eventually she needed to forgive Elliot because everyone made mistakes, and she had forgiven him, she just hadn't told him so yet.

She let a sigh escape her lips as she pulled on her brown jacket over her white t-shirt and black pants, she was going to miss wearing her home clothes, but she wanted to get back to work, back to helping to victims, back to her co-workers, and back to her Elliot. Her eyes opened a little wider at the thought. Her Elliot? Since when did she begin thinking things like that?

She shook her head, tossing the thought into the back of her head as she clipped her holster to her belt and placed her gun inside of it. She took her badge and clicked it onto her belt as well before taking a sip of orange juice from the cup on her counter and dumping the rest in the sink. A few seconds later she grabbed her keys from the end table next to her doors, stepping out of her apartment. She wasn't in the mood to take the elevator, so she quietly began to make her way down the stairs of the building, placing her keys in her pocket.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she bumped into somebody and sound found herself flat on her back on the floor. She groaned as she sat up, holding a hand to her head, somehow she had managed to give the side of her forehead a good hit on the wall.

"Shit, Olivia I'm so sorry," came Vance's worried voice as he helped Olivia back up to her feet. "Christ, I'm really sorry, you okay?" he asked her, clearly concerned as he looked at the small bruise that had formed on her forehead.

Olivia waved Vance off, "I'm fine, really."

Vance frowned at Olivia as she waved him off. "Maybe you should get an ice pack or something, I can go get you one if you wait here," he told her.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow up at him, but decided ditching him was what she really wanted to do. "Sure, go ahead and I'll wait here," she told him. She watched as Vance nodded and ran up the stairs of the apartment building, and she took that as her chance to go as she walked out of the building. She was quick to walk to the sidewalk and throw her hand up, waving down a cab that pulled over for her, but she noticed someone had been next to her waiting for a cab, and she gave him a small smile. "All yours, you were here first," she told the man.

"I'm not going far, we could share," the man offered, not bothering to hide that he found Olivia attractive as she stared at her.

Olivia smiled. If anything she could get a free cab ride out of this, so she nodded and got into the cab first followed by the man on the sidewalk. "16th precinct," she told the cab driver.

The man let out a laugh, "I guess this isn't going to be much trouble," he told her with a grin. At the questioning look in her eyes he quickly said, "I'm going to the same place."

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh at what the man said. "Olivia Benson," she told him as she held her hand out to him.

"Ah, Detective," the man said as he looked at her. "I'm Agent Todd Wilson," he said with a smirk. "My boss is playing footsies with your boss over a case," he said with a grin.

Olivia smirked at what he said and couldn't help but to laugh at the phrase that he used. "You just have to love the criminal justice system, when two branches of police can't work with each other because of higher rank," she said to him with a hint of amusement in her voice as they ended the handshake.

Todd laughed in response to what Olivia said now. "At least I know there's one detective with a decent head on her shoulders," he said with a wink. It had only taken a few minutes before they reached the precinct, and he was quick to pay for them before they both got out of the cab.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile. She walked into the precinct with him, getting onto the elevator, they made small talk for a little while at this point before the elevator reached the floor they needed to be on and they both walked off of the elevator.

When she reached the doors to the precinct she laughed lightly at the little banner someone had hung over her desk. It was white paper taped together from the printer that said in blue pen, 'Welcome Back Olivia'. She walked up behind John and gave him and light tap on the side of the head, "That's real cute Munch."

John grinned up at Olivia and gave her an innocent look. "Slow morning," he replied with a short laugh. He heard Fin let out a laugh as well, "He helped me!" he said, giving Fin up now and managing another laugh from Olivia in the meantime.

"You're too good to me Munch," Olivia said with a wink before moving to her desk. She rolled her eyes at the sign and she stood up on her chair, pulling the sign down. A bump to her chair though by a uniform officer sent her falling off the chair though.

"Shit!" came from Fin as he quickly stood up at seeing the rookie and a falling Olivia.

"Olivia!" came from John as he followed suit behind Fin.

But it was neither Fin nor John who got to Olivia in time. It was Elliot who made a quick dash from around the desks as he caught Olivia in both of his arms. All of the detectives let out a sigh of relief, "You okay?" Elliot asked her, not having put her back on her feet just yet.

The look of shock was still registered on Olivia's face, but she nodded her head in response to Elliot's question. She found the feeling of being in his arms so right at that moment, and she felt like she fit right in with him, but somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to tell him that, not out loud, and not right now.

* * *

**I know. It took me a little while to get this up, but I promise I'll get another chapter up within a few days. I was out of town for a few days with a friend, so I couldn't exactly work on it too much, and I also finished "ExCon or StillCon'. Now I have more time though, so I promise I will work on fast updates again! I hope you're all still reading, because you all left me wonderful reviews last time, 23 of them! You're all so awesome! **

**-Kay**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviews, onetreefan, tamasit1, Caia, princesspup, idinakristinfan, Dramawitsvu17, LovelyLivia, Freestyler9125, Color Esperanza, obsessedwithstabler, Cold Case Chick, Kelly of the midnight dawn, TV Angel 711, TruLuv, RoninSenshi, Kate Taylor, Svu Cutie, lionessleo, SVU101, CocaCola1052, Jerseygirl91, Livstrong2364 and livafan1.

This chapter is dedicated to two reviewers. Kate Taylor for being a great friend to talk to, and Cold Case Chick, I got my inspiration at 1-2am while talking to her so I could finish this chapter!

All these reviews are making me feel loved!

**Chapter 3**:

The day had been mostly uneventful, aside from Cragen and the DEA fighting over whom would get a case. Apparently Fin, John and Elliot had been successful in arresting a rapist, but it was a rapist who could give the DEA all the information that they wanted on major drug lords and drug rings that were going on in New York City. Mainly she chose to ignore all the bickering about the case, Cragen had told her not to get involved since it wasn't her case, so she spent her time watching the others go on and on about it.

After an hour or so of the fighting between the DEA and Cragen, Casey had joined Olivia in watching them all bicker about it. They both found it amusing to say the least, but what they were both doing was checking out DEA Agent Todd Wilson.

"Look, let's just wait for my damn partner to get here and we can discuss this in a civilized manner, okay?" Todd suggested as he crossed his arms and looked between Elliot, Fin and John. He was personally glad that Olivia and the ADA hadn't gotten involved, he wasn't sure he couldn't handle five on one.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes, quickly seeing how all of the SVU detectives weren't ready to give into that idea. She and Casey both shook their heads, but she stood up and walked between them all. "Look, you guys are all getting out of hand with this, just wait for his damn partner, sit down, and relax," she told them and watched as John was the first to back down. Fin soon followed behind his partner, and the only two people she was now standing between was Elliot and Todd. "Elliot…"

Elliot's eyes moved from Todd Wilson over to Olivia. He sighed, normally he wouldn't back down, but somehow he couldn't ignore Olivia and he nodded and moved away, going towards his own desk, but instead of sitting he picked up his jacket and made his way up the stairs towards the roof.

Olivia was a little surprised that Elliot had backed down so easily. She gave Todd a faint smile before going to her own desk and grabbing her jacket, clearly showing she was going to follow after Elliot. She quietly made her way up the stair case after Elliot and opened the door at the top, heading onto the roof and she saw Elliot was looking down at the city.

"Why did you come after me?" Elliot asked Olivia without looking at her. He knew someone had come up when he heard the door, and he also knew Olivia was the only one who would have ever bothered to follow him up here.

Olivia stood beside Elliot now, and she turned her face to look at him. "Because we need to talk..." she replied simply.

Elliot finally turned his face and stared back at Olivia. "Not today," he said to her as he stood up straight. He fully turned so he was facing her completely. "I mean when you told me to leave," he said next.

Olivia looked away from him now and her eyes moved to look down at the city below the building. "I uh…"

"Stabler, Benson, Wilson's partner is here."

Elliot and Olivia both turned to look at Fin who had come up to inform them. It was Olivia, who quickly used this to her advantage and begun moving, but she stopped at feeling a hand on her arm, and she turned to look back at Elliot who seemed to be staring at her with a questioning look.

"We'll be down in a minute Fin," he called to Fin who just nodded and moved back downstairs. "Liv…"

"Captain says now!"

Elliot groaned as both he and Olivia looked up at John this time. He let Olivia's arm go and watched her move quickly over to John. He shook his head slightly, wondering if he'd ever really get Olivia to forgive him.

John looked at Olivia as she came up beside him and he gave her a small smile as he followed next to her down the stairs. "You know, eventually you're gonna have to talk to him," he told Olivia as they made their way down the stairs.

Olivia looked at John and only managed to give him a small smile in response to his words. She would have said something to him, but somebody who was now in the squad room seemed to change her perspective completely. She recognized the second DEA Agent instantly; it was Lorraine's son, Vance.

"Olivia, long time no see," Vance said with a slightly surprised look. He walked up to her, a slight smile coursing its way to his lips, "How's the uh…"

Olivia knew he was talking about her forehead where she still had the small bruise from when she had fallen. "Fine," she said, giving him a smile in return. Now she felt rather stupid for having ditched him earlier, considering she hadn't planned on what she would say when she saw him the next time. She kept her voice quiet, while the others talked amongst themselves, "About this morning, I'm sorry, but I was in a bit of a rush…"

Vance grinned and shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Todd Wilson finally turned his head to his partner, "Hey, Mitchell, come on man." His partner seemed itching to get the case and get out, clearly feeling outnumbered in the SVU squad room.

"See you Olivia," Vance said before following after his partner and starting to talk with John, Fin and Cragen.

Olivia rolled her eyes slightly, unable to help the feeling of stupidity in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Elliot finally came down from the roof, and she quickly averted her gaze to somewhere else, completely aware that his eyes were on her as he walked to the group of men discussing the case.

"So Liv, wanna get drinks with me later?" Casey asked Olivia. She had heard about Olivia's breakdown in the squad room not long ago when Olivia cried in John's arms right out in front of everyone after something Elliot had obviously said to her. She figured that if anything, maybe Olivia just needed a girl's night out.

Olivia turned her head and looked at Casey, blatantly ignoring each egotistical man on the other side of the squad room that were fighting over the case. "Sounds like something to do right now," she muttered under her breath as both women turned to look at the men.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "I vote we go get lunch," she said with a grin.

Olivia laughed now as well, "Sounds like a plan to me." She stood from where she had sat down next to Casey and walked up to her captain, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Cap," she said quietly, trying to only get his attention, but she noticed she had gotten Todd Wilson's as well.

"What do you need Olivia?" Cragen asked as he turned his head slightly to look at Olivia.

Olivia gave him a small smile, "Sorry to cut in, but I think Casey and me are going to go get lunch, is that okay?" she questioned, wanting to make sure he didn't mind her leaving the squad room, even though she was sure that he wouldn't.

Cragen smirked, completely able to understand her reasons for wanting to leave. "Go ahead, it's been slow today anyways," he said back to her before averting his gaze back to his detectives and the DEA Agents fighting over the case.

Olivia nodded and quietly moved away from her captain and the rest of the men as she went back up to Casey. "Let's get out of here; I don't think I can take much more of the testosterone, pretty soon we're both going to have to turn male just to fit in."

"You're bad," Casey managed to say between an exasperated laugh. She'd never exactly heard Olivia say anything like that before, but coming from any woman it was too funny not to laugh at. She grabbed her purse and followed Olivia out of the precinct, stealing one last glance over at Todd Wilson and grinning at seeing he had done the same thing with her.

* * *

It was almost 6pm and there had been no cases so far. It seemed that the DEA and SVU would probably never be able to decide on who got the case concerning Harold Wicenski. Olivia and Casey found themselves playing a game of 'which man will come up with the idea that they could each have Harold Wicenski.' It seemed that whenever she or Casey tried to tell them that they would send the two away.

"Look," Vance said, clearly annoyed with trying to do this over and over. "We'll share the asshole," he suggested to the others who seemed to shut up and comprehend the suggestion. "We can bust him, have him give us some names and let him go, and then you guys can take him for your case."

Olivia and Casey both rolled their eyes at the same time. "It's about damn time," Casey muttered out under her breath. The only reason she was still here was for Olivia, that and her boss told her that under no circumstances was she to leave until they all came to an agreement on the perp.

Olivia smirked at Casey and nudged her with her elbow.

"What?" Casey questioned as she turned to look at Olivia. Todd Wilson glanced over too.

Olivia just grinned at her and held her hand out. "I won," she stated simply.

The guys all turned and looked at the two women strangely as they watched Casey groan and put a crisp twenty dollar bill in Olivia's hands. "You realize that means you're paying for our drinks?" she said with a small laugh which caused Olivia to laugh as well.

"Benson, go ahead and pack up," Cragen called to Olivia before stepping into his office. He was glad that they had finally come to some agreement on the case.

Olivia shrugged at Casey and grabbed her jacket from her chair. "So where exactly are we getting drinks?" she asked Casey as they both slipped out of the squad room.

Casey grinned. "New club opened up, I wanted to go there, my friend can get us in," she answered with a smug grin in Olivia's direction. She laughed slightly at the face that Olivia made in response to the idea of going to a club. "Oh come on, it's time to see Olivia Benson's wild side."

Olivia smirked at what Casey said to her as they both stepped into the elevator. "If we're going to a club, I have to change," she told Casey. Somehow she couldn't believe she was actually going to go to a club, but she figured that she might as well have some fun tonight to get her mind off of things.

"Change? Do you have a slinky black dress?" Casey asked with a devious grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes at Casey's question as they stepped off of the elevator. "Doesn't every woman?" she asked causing Casey to laugh. "I take that as a yes, because I'm assuming you have one too."

Casey smiled, "Of course I do."

Olivia laughed, "Point made," she said with a grin. "Now tell me how to get to this club and I'll meet you outside of it or something," she told Casey.

Casey just smiled knowingly.

"Scratch that, you're my ride," Olivia said with a laugh after remembering that she didn't have her car and had taken a cab to work.

Casey couldn't help but to laugh as well. "My apartment is closer, so I'm changing first," she told Olivia with a grin.

Olivia laughed and nodded, "Deal."

* * *

It wasn't even an hour later when Olivia found herself in the club with Casey. Although Casey was wearing her black dress, she wasn't, she was clad in a dark green dress cut low in the chest area, but it went to her knees with a slit up one side. She regretted letting Casey look in her closet when the redhead pulled the dress out, "Tell me again why I couldn't wear the black dress…"

Casey smirked at Olivia and was about to respond, but her voice caught in her throat as she stared at somebody that had come up behind Olivia.

"What just got into you?" Olivia asked Casey, the curiosity growing in her face as she watched the ADA's face.

"I think I'd be staring at you too."

Olivia looked up from Casey and turned in her seat, soon finding herself staring into Vance Mitchell's green eyes and Todd Wilson's brown ones. She gave them each an embarrassed smile, "It's uh… great to see you both."

Todd and Vance both laughed at Olivia's comment, and Todd was about to speak when two other men walked up to the table, each clad in clothes that could be considered far too expensive even with all of their salaries combined. And Todd and Vance each noticed that it sparked the two women's interest, or at least sparked Casey's.

"You two want to dance?" the first guy asked as he took a seat next to Casey, and the second quickly grabbed the vacant seat beside Olivia. "Because we've been looking for a couple of beauties and you two are the best looking in here, we thought you should come up to the VIP room with us," he said, flashing Casey and Olivia a dazzling smile.

Casey couldn't help but grin, and she nudged Olivia with her elbow. She leaned over and whispered, "You're coming whether you want to or not, I want something out of this night and this guy is," she paused as she glanced at him again. "Just… wow."

Olivia smirked slightly before taking a glance at the man next to her. She had to admit that he wasn't bad looking at all, so she decided to give Casey her night of fun, she'd probably get the same deal anyways. "Alright, deal," she told Casey with a hint of stifled amusement in her voice. "We're in," she said to the two guys before standing up. She linked arms with the guy next to her, and Casey did the same with the first one.

"Bye Vance, bye Todd," the two called out simultaneously with a hand up in the air.

Vance looked at Todd who looked back at him. "I don't get that kind of stuff," Vance said, clearly annoyed by what had just happened. "Why do all the good ones go for the high-class guys?"

Todd just rolled her eyes. "You're too smitten with Benson, you never act this way about girls," he told him as he folded his arms across his chest. "I'm sure there's someone else that you can find to one-night-stand in this place, that's what most of the women here are looking for," he said before walking over to blonde-haired woman who was sitting by herself.

Vance simply groaned in response and looked around before moving in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, never caught your name, my friends a little quick on the punch line," the guy said to Olivia as he was leading her into the VIP room.

Olivia smiled up at him, she had been wondering if he was ever going to ask her that question. "Olivia Benson," she told him, "What about you?" she questioned. Casey seemed to have disappeared with the first guy already, and Olivia couldn't help but thing that was all too quick.

The guy smiled back at Olivia, "Randall Cappiello," he told her. "Hopefully Chris' mom doesn't want his dad's clothes back," he said to Olivia with a wink.

Olivia couldn't help but to let out a laugh in response to what Randall had just said to her. "Poor Casey is going to be so let down," she said with a grin. "Is that your two's way of getting girls?"

"Nah," Randall replied with a wave of his free hand. "These clothes are actually mine, I guess she just went with the wrong guy," he told Olivia, grinning from ear to ear.

Olivia smirked, knowing that Casey was going to be pissed as hell when she figured that out.

Randall smiled down at her again, "But you did seem pretty uncomfortable with those other two, even if your friend didn't," he pointed out to Olivia. "That's my main reason for coming with Chris, I normally don't pick girls up at clubs," he explained next.

"Not one so much as the other," Olivia replied, slightly thankful to Randall. "And I have to admit; normally I don't come to clubs, so I guess we're both in the same boat here."

Randall let out a laugh, realizing that they were both uncomfortable in this place. "Let's get out of this ridiculous place and get to a good old fashioned bar, sound like a plan to you Olivia?" he asked. He wasn't about to let such a beautiful woman leave his side, not one that seemed so much like himself.

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Sounds like the perfect plan to me."

It was a few minutes later, and Olivia couldn't place it, but she had said good-bye to Randall already and found herself walking into the bar her and the other detectives constantly frequented. She had the sense that she needed to fix things with Elliot, and she had a feeling that she would be able to find him here.

_It's a touch without feelings  
It's a kiss without love  
It's the faith that were losing  
And the truth that we hide_

The moment that she walked in she saw Elliot in the corner, sitting at the bar with a beer in his hands. At the moment she merely found herself looking at him, unable to go over to him and start conversation. On the other hand, she knew she couldn't stand at the door to this bar, wearing such an outfit as she had on, for too much longer.

She saw Eddie who worked behind the bar, and she placed her index finger to her lips, beckoning him to be quiet for now about her presence. She smiled when he smiled at her and then turned her attention back to Elliot who seemed to only be staring at the bottle of beer instead of drinking it. She let a sigh escape her lips now, they were both driving each other to the edge at this point, even if they weren't meaning to.

Finally she took the initiative and walked to the end of the bar, placing a solemn hand on her partner's shoulder as she took a seat on the stool that was next to him. She watched as Elliot's eyes glanced to look at her, and as he gave her a smile filled with utter unhappiness, and all she could really do was return the exact same smile.

_It's a tear without crying  
It's a word with no sound  
A smile full of sorrow  
And a love we left behind_

"Things just never seem to go right for us… do they?" Elliot asked as he turned his face to fully stare at Olivia. This time he took in her appearance, her clothes, and was surprised at the outfit choice, but somehow hid the reaction, somehow placing it under his mask with everything else.

Olivia wasn't sure if she should be blunt, or pick and choose her words carefully at this point. She let a distasteful chuckle escape her lips as she shook her head, "No, I guess they don't."

Elliot sighed in response to her answer and took a sip of his beer. He closed his eyes, then opened them and looked back at her, holding the beer in her direction.

Olivia stared at him for a moment, and after debating the drink she shook her head at Elliot. Last time she had drinks and he did, they wound up in the same bed, and that led to more problems then she had ever imagined happening. "I should go," she told him before standing to her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told him simply before walking to the door of the bar.

"Liv," came Elliot's voice suddenly.

_Keep me from falling, from falling  
You got to set me free  
Free from crying, from crying  
And now it's clear to see  
See that I'm leaving, I'm leaving  
Cause its time to let me be_

Olivia paused at the door to the bar and turned around to look at Elliot. "Yeah?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow up at him curiously as she waited to hear what he wanted to say to her.

"I…" he paused.

Olivia held back a sigh when he stopped to think. For once she wished he would stop thinking and just tell her what was going through his mind, what he wanted, what he needed. Instead she kept her mocha eyes fixed on him, waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

Elliot shook his head, "Nothing, see you tomorrow."

_Let it slide, let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say good-bye  
But the time has come  
Let me spread my wings  
Time to let me fly  
_

Olivia bit her lower lip, somehow managing to hide the disappointment. Her only reply was a casual smile, one of those broken ones she always put on for show, acting as though she was unaffected by his inability to say what he wanted as she turned and pushed open the door to the bar, stepping out into the hot summer air.

Elliot listened, but heard absolutely nothing from the now silent bar. He looked around only to find that every cop was now openly staring at him like he was insane for letting Olivia walk out. Most suspected that him and Olivia we're dating, others simply thought they had some random sexual relationship. Other's figured it was the best damn partnership they'd ever seen, but either way the scene that just happened could coincide with any of the aforementioned.

"You're just letting her leave?"

Elliot turned to look at Eddie the bartender who was cleaning a glass and smirking at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered, acting as though he really didn't know. He heard stifled snorts of laughter come from around the bar, and he rolled his at the simple amusement that some cops could get off of the job.

_It's a room full of silence  
It's a day without light  
Where anger keeps rising  
And there's nothing left to say_

This time Elliot looked out the glass window of the bar and watched as Olivia moved passed it on the side walk. He silently cradled the beer in his hands, and he'd taken more or less, two sips of the whole thing and he had been here for over an hour now.

"You know, you do this every time she tries to show she cares about you," came a new voice.

Elliot turned and saw John who stood up from a table and moved over to him. "You're acting like you would know," he responded dryly before taking a third sip of his beer and setting it back down on the counter.

John just smirked as he took the seat that Olivia had vacated. "She was out having a nice time with Casey, but it looked like she gave that up to come see you and here you are drinking and acting like a love-sick puppy dog." He smirked again, knowing he had just hit a button on Elliot's, 'do not press' list.

"Love-sick?" Elliot questioned. He rolled his eyes at John, but as he moved to take another swig of beer, he froze, realizing that it just may be true. Maybe he really did love Olivia Benson.

John just grinned knowingly as he saw Elliot freeze up. "Told you, now get off your lazy detective ass and follow her you idiot."

Elliot did something he had never actually done to any of the detectives before, aside from maybe Olivia, and gave John a thankful pat on the back before leaving his beer on the counter and running out the door after the one person he had left to care about in this world.

_It's your face at the window  
It's the world passing by  
And the love that we shared  
And the love we followed  
Turned to pain along the way  
_

"Olivia!"

Olivia froze at hearing Elliot's voice once again call her name. She hadn't expected it this time, and she was virtually stunned at the moment as she turned around and watched him run up in front of her. "Have you lost your mind--" she was cut off with Elliot's hands on either side her face and his lips crashing onto hers, and for a moment her eyes widened, too stunned to react in any other way.

Elliot was about to pull away when he felt Olivia's arms wrap around his neck as she deepened the kiss and seemed to welcome it. When they did pull away moments later, he couldn't but smile at the fact that the mocha eyes that had widened, were now closed tight. "Olivia, I'm so sorry about what I said to you--"

Olivia gave Elliot a real smile for once and opened her eyes. "Don't be," she told him with a shake of her head. "It's okay, really, but I do need to go home El, I'm tired," she told him truthfully. She placed a hand on his chest and gave him another smile, "But we can finally talk about it tomorrow, okay?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Yeah," Elliot replied with a nod of his head. He smiled back at her and watched as she waved and began to walk the other way again. When he turned to go back at the bar, he almost shit himself at the site. All of the cops from inside the bar were now outside and grinning like fools at him, and he couldn't help but to laugh at seeing all of their faces, especially John's 'I knew it all along' grin.

_Let it slide, let it slide  
I know it hurts when I say good-bye  
But the time has come  
Let me spread my wings  
Time to let me fly_

A little while later Olivia found herself walking up the stairs to her apartment building. When she reached her apartment door, she moved her hand inside of her handbag and fumbled around, pulling out her keys a few seconds later. She hadn't noticed the person that had walked up behind her until her door was open, and she was roughly shoved inside.

* * *

**I bet you're all going to kill me for that, aren't you? Well, I guess you aren't, I mean, if you did, you'd never know what happened after that. The song was my inspiration, so I used it in the story. It's a new favorite of mine but I know you've all never heard of it, except for Cold Case Chick because I showed it to her, it's called 'Let It Slide' by Joanna. I'm going to start working on the next chapter when I wake up. I promise, I have the day off from work! -Kay**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Right so, thanks to my reviewers, onetreefan, CocaCola1052, Caia, Dramawitsvu17, SVUSCHiKA48, idinakristinfan, TV Angel 711, Cold Case Chick, sandrafan28, Kate Taylor, Svu Cutie, SVU 101, Jerseygirl91, Tamasit1, Kelly of the midnight dawn, downsouthrider, Color Esperanza, objectionxquaetioneversare, and estrelita lovesSVU.

Oh and, I know you all want to murder me. You'll probably still want to, but maybe not.

This dedication goes to the one person who talked me through a heck of a lot when I was having so many troubles… Without her I probably would not have started writing this story again. Thank you, estrelita lovesSVU, or Cilla as I know her.

**Chapter 4**:

Olivia fell to the floor of her apartment after having been shoved inside and hearing the door creak. She couldn't help but feel like she picked the worst night to not take her gun with her when she went out, because she had left it in her bedroom while she was changing to go out with Casey. She was a little quicker this time when whoever it was that had attacked her started coming near her. She leg swept him, knocking the guy to the ground, but not before noticing that it was the guy from the club, Randall.

"You bitch!" Randall groaned out as he got back to his feet along with her. This time he was faster then Olivia though as he grabbed both of her arms, and twisted them around behind her back before slamming her up against the wall.

Olivia let out a groan at the impact into the wall, and she visibly put up less of a fight as she tried to get over the stun of what had just happened. It only took his lips on her neck to bring the fight back out in her as she quickly began to struggle, but it was merely a few seconds too late, as Randall's legs were holding her own down and she had no ability to hit him or kick him. "What the hell are you doing! Get off!"

Randall spoke as he began trailing kisses along Olivia's neck. "I think it's obvious what I want Olivia, so relax and let me do what I want, you don't have to get hurt," he told her, making the point clear as he dug his fingers a little harder into her wrists.

* * *

Todd Wilson walked up to his partner's mother's apartment where he knew Vance was staying and knocked on it. A few noises from the apartment across the hall caught his attention and as he turned to look, but all that he saw was a slightly ajar front door. He heard Vance's door open and he turned to look at him, "Man, is your neighbor home?" he asked, pointing to the open door.

Vance shrugged, "That's Olivia's apartment, she and that guy from the club were pretty quick to go in there and screw," he told Todd. Both men were about to turn and leave, but a thud from Olivia's apartment caused both men to stop.

"That doesn't sound like two people having sex man, that sounds like one person throwing the other around," Todd pointed out quickly.

Vance shook his head and began moving down the hall again, "I doubt it." They were halfway down the hall when Olivia's voice yelled out.

"What the hell are you doing! Get off!"

Todd and Vance stopped again and looked at each other before they both turned quickly around and began running back towards Olivia's apartment. They both took out their guns before slowly creeping the door open, each man surprised by what they were seeing. The guy from the bar had Olivia stomach down on the floor, her hands trapped between her stomach and the floor. Meanwhile the guy was sitting on her back, holding her body down with his as he began to unzip the back of Olivia's dress.

Vance was quick to grab the guy off of Olivia and throw him against the wall while Todd moved to quickly check on Olivia. "You okay?" Todd asked as he helped the detective to her feet.

Olivia nodded at Todd, "I'm fine, thanks…" she told him, her normal answer coming straight from her mouth even as her eyes glanced down at her wrists which seemed to now be sporting some pretty nice bruising in the shape of fingers.

Todd caught her glance and he looked down at her hands, "Shit..." he mumbled out. "You should get that checked out, I'll bring you down to the hospital while Vance takes that shit head away," he told her.

"I'll take him now, take care of yourself Olivia, I'll see you later," Vance told them as he dragged Randall from Olivia's apartment in handcuffs that could be considered far too tight.

Todd smiled at Olivia, "Come on…"

Olivia quickly shook her head. "I'm not going to the hospital," she told him, making it clear she had no intention of going to a hospital to explain a bunch of finger shaped bruises.

Todd moved to object to what Olivia had just said when she quickly cut him off.

"I'll have someone I know check it out, okay?" she asked him. She figured Melinda Warner would keep things under wraps if she asked her to, so that would be her best bet if she had to get checked out.

Todd raised an eyebrow up at her curiously, "I'm driving you then, just to make sure you go."

Olivia stared at him for a moment, slightly confused as to why he would even care if she actually went or not but she nodded nonetheless. "Fine, lead the way," she told him. She watched as he walked out of the apartment and she followed after him.

Todd glanced at her as they stepped into the elevator, "So where is this person that's going to make sure you're okay?" he asked her as the elevator started to go down.

"The morgue," Olivia replied casually.

Todd's face showed his confusion immediately, "Wait… what?"

Olivia couldn't help but to laugh at what Todd's reaction was to what she had just told him. "The morgue," she told him again as the elevator came to a stop on the first floor. "I'm just getting a few bruises checked out, I don't need some hundred dollar hospital fee and three hour wait," she explained.

Todd shook the strange thought from his head and shrugged, "Alright, to the morgue we go then I suppose."

* * *

Melinda Warner looked up from where she was sitting in the morgue's office after hearing a knock. She was more then a little surprised to see Olivia standing there, "Am I missing something?" she questioned at seeing now not only Olivia, but a man she didn't know right beside her.

"Are you busy?" Olivia questioned, not really explaining herself just yet.

Melinda glanced at Olivia's hands of which one was holding onto her other wrist. The bruises caught her eye and she quickly shook her head, "Not for you, come on."

Olivia and Todd followed Melinda to another room and she sat down in a chair that Melinda motioned to.

"So who is that, and what happened?" Melinda asked curiously. She figured that if Olivia came here then she didn't want anyone to know something happened to her. If it was any woman other then Olivia, she might have made the bruises out to have been something like rough sex, but she knew Olivia, and she knew that the detective was into nothing of the sort.

Olivia turned her face to look at Todd as Melinda began checking over her wrists. "This is DEA Agent Todd Wilson," she told Melinda before looking back at her. "And he and his partner helped me with a guy who gave me some trouble," she explained, and when Melinda looked up she knew that the other woman had caught exactly what the guy had tried to do.

Melinda nodded and then switched from the left wrist to the right as she began checking that one over. "Looks like the asshole got this hand good," she told Olivia. She wheeled the chair she was in over to a counter nearby and opened a cabinet.

"You have things for living people in the morgue?" Todd questioned. He was uncomfortable as it was in this place, but he did want to make sure that Olivia had gotten checked out, and now he was slightly regretting it.

Olivia and Melinda both started to laugh at the question. "We work with dead bodies using scalpels, scissors and other sharp and dangerous utensils, I'd hope so," she said to him as she grabbed an ace bandage from the cabinet. She quickly rolled back over to Olivia and began wrapping it around her right wrist and hand.

Todd thought about that for a second. "Right… good point," he said as he tried his best not to look around. He wasn't interested in seeing some dead body, in fact, that was probably the last thing he wanted to see at the moment.

Olivia chuckled a bit and then winced slightly from a pain in her wrist.

"Sorry about that, wound that part too tight," Melinda admitted before loosening it a little. "Seems like he gave you a sprain, so ice it for about twenty or so minutes every now and then each day and you should be good to keep the bandage off for good in a week and a half, just let me check it again around that time, okay?" she asked Olivia.

Olivia gave Melinda a small smile and nodded, watching as the other woman placed the clip on the ace bandage to keep it on, "Thanks again."

Elliot raised an eyebrow as he peered into the room at Olivia, Melinda and Todd. He had come in about the time Todd asked about having stuff for living people in a morgue, and he admitted he had a hard time not laughing at such a stupid question. He watched as Melinda walked away, but the next scene caught his eye instead, before he could follow her and get the evidence Cragen asked him to stop by for.

Todd appeared to be checking over Melinda's handiwork with the bandage at the moment as he took Olivia's right hand at his and looked it over. "Look I'm really sorry about this Olivia," he said to her, feeling really bad that he hadn't been able to get to her before the bastard had hurt her.

"There wasn't anything you could have done to change what happened earlier Todd, you have nothing to apologize for," Olivia explained, smiling at him. "The important thing is that you stopped it before things went too far."

Elliot wasn't sure he was in the mood to hear this, so he quickly backed out from where he was standing and went around the room so that he could talk to Melinda about what Cragen wanted.

Todd sighed and nodded, "I'll take you home."

Olivia smiled at him as she stood to her feet, "Well," she began. "I should hope that you plan to take me home seeing as you're the way that I got here," she said, laughing lightly at the face that he made in response.

Todd smirked a little in response as they walked from the room. "But really Olivia, I am sorry about what that asshole did to you, I should have checked your apartment when I saw the door was open," he admitted as he looked down, slightly ashamed for not trying to help her faster.

"Hey," she called to him, noticing he'd started moving a little more quickly and was now ahead of her. "Todd," she said next as she moved next to him again. "You did more then I could have asked for, and I can't thank you enough for it."

Todd smiled this time, "Alright, if you say so," he then replied.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. It seemed to be no use, at this point she just couldn't sleep after what had happened to her. She finally sat up and pushed the covers down to her feet before getting off of the bed, clad in silky, light blue pajama pants and a light blue tank top. She didn't want to go far, but she did need to get out of her apartment, so she went to the one place she felt she could finally breathe and think straight.

As she opened the door at the top of the stairs she found herself on the building of her roof, ignoring the pressing urge to get off after the nightmare she'd had about Vance. She sighed and shook her head as she walked to the side, no one ever got over a fear by staying away from what they were afraid of after all. She looked around at all the street lights and lit up apartments nearby, and smiled slightly at the serenity that New York could sometimes hold at night time.

"I guess it's not always as bad as it seems, eh?" came Vance's voice from beside Olivia.

Olivia nearly jumped at hearing somebody beside her, and somehow being next to Vance on the roof, wasn't going to appease her fear of being up here after her nightmare. She saw his face after her reaction to him and immediately felt bad, after all, it wasn't his fault she had that nightmare, "I'm sorry, you just scared me."

Vance grinned cheekily in response, "You know, I didn't think it was possible to scare you, I must not look my best at three in the morning though." He laughed along with her after what he said.

"It's really that late?" Olivia questioned as she bit her lower lip. She hoped he wasn't catching onto the fear that was present in her, although she supposed she could just blame it on the earlier events.

Vance nodded in response to her question, but he did notice how fearful she seemed to be of him at the moment. He smirked inwardly, wondering if he should act on her fear.

Olivia didn't have much time to react as both of Vance's arms moved around her waist and he turned her around to look at him. "Get the hell off of me!" she quickly yelled out as she brought her knee up into his gut quickly which knocked him to the ground. She made a run for the door back down to the apartments and shook her head, this day couldn't possibly get any worse for her. When she tried to open the door though, it was locked and she silently cursed herself for jinxing her possibilities.

"You're not going anywhere Olivia," Vance said as he pushed her up against the door from behind. "If you aren't going to do things willingly, I can just take what I want," he told her as he placed his handcuffs on her wrists from behind. "You and I are perfect for each other Olivia, can't you see that?"

Olivia groaned as he turned her around once more and pushed her back into the door, and she felt completely useless without the use of her hands, not to mention the cuff on her sprained wrist made the pain excruciating. "You're out of your mind Vance, I barely even know you!" she spat out angrily.

Vance smiled at what she said but he shook his head, "But that's where you're wrong Olivia, I know everything about you." He waved his index finger in front of her face, "I know that your name is Olivia Benson, I know that your hair is naturally a darker brown," he started out as he gently caressed the side of her face with his hand. "I also know that you try to dress down, so that men don't think of you as some powerless woman with a badge," he told her next. "But the other thing I know, is how you came into this world Olivia."

Olivia's eyes widened slightly in response to the last thing that he said to her. "Get the hell away from me you sick son of a bitch!" she yelled out as she tried to pull away from him. It was clear to her that he had no intention of doing so though and next she found herself on the ground, courtesy of Vance giving her a rough shove. She shook her head slightly as she tried to sit up ignoring the pain searing through her sprained wrist, she saw Vance moving to get on top of her and she was quick to kick her foot into his midsection before making a wobbly attempt at getting to her feet. If there was one thing she could use to get down, it was the fire escape, but with no hands that would prove more then a little difficult.

"Where do you think you're going Olivia?" Vance asked casually as he grabbed her by the hair when she attempted to move away from him. "I need you to do me a little favor," he said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind and breathed into her ear.

Olivia struggled to pull away from him again, "I'm not doing anything for you, you bastard…"

Vance just smiled as he moved his hands underneath of Olivia's shirt, running his hands up and down over her chest. "Oh but I think you will when you hear what I have to say Olivia," he said to her as he licked the side of her face. "I know how much you care about your partner Olivia, and I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to him, or his charming little brats," he whispered to her.

Olivia froze at the mention of Elliot and his children, she could never let this bastard do something to the man she loved _and_ his children, even if that meant that she could wind up getting raped. "Please don't…" she said quietly in response to Vance's obvious threat.

"But Olivia, you don't seem to want to give me what I want--" he had started to say, but Olivia was quick to cut him off.

Olivia's fear for herself had dissipated by this point, and now what she feared most was the wellbeing of Elliot and his family. "I'll do what you want Vance, but please stay away from them…"

Vance grinned as he turned Olivia around, removing his hands from her shirt as he began to once again caress her face. "Good, I think we have a deal then Olivia," he told her before forcing his lips against hers.

Olivia held back her distaste and struggle as Vance forced a kiss on her. She would have given anything for a chance to shoot this man, do something to stop what she knew would inevitably happen if he continued, but she couldn't. She couldn't put Elliot in harms way like that just to keep herself safe, that would be completely and utterly selfish, something she couldn't see herself being.

When Vance pushed her on the ground, her immediate reaction was to try and fight him off. She couldn't help but squirm under his body as he pushed down her pajama bottoms to her feet. She could feel his hands exploring all areas of her body, and she closed her eyes, trying to be prepared for what he was going to do next. His mouth was on hers once more, but this time his tongue forced it's way through her sealed lips and the disgust only built up further.

The pain of both her wrists was bad, but the one that was sprained was certainly in worse condition now then it had been before. When he suddenly entered her without even a warning, the pain of how hard he thrusted into her ran through her faster then anything ever had before, and without being able to stop herself, she let out a whimper as a few tears escaped through her tightly closed eyes.

Suddenly it was all too much for her to handle. The pain, the guilt, the shame was all taking over and like any other victim would in her position, she wanted, no… she needed for it to stop. "Stop!" she yelled out to Vance, "Vance please stop!" she cried out next.

"Now, now Olivia, I'm not through yet," Vance whispered into Olivia's ear in a rough voice. He silenced Olivia by covering her mouth with his before speaking straight into her mouth, "And you're breaking our deal by asking me to stop…"

Olivia shook her head, keeping her eyes squeezed shut.

Vance smirked as he licked Olivia's lips. "Now it's going to cost you Olivia, I want you to tell me that you want me to take you," he demanded as he slid out of her and hovered over top of her.

Olivia took a deep breath, but she was unable to get the words from her mouth that he wanted to hear.

"Tell me Olivia, or else Elliot's little girls are mine for the taking," Vance threatened as he stared at the slowly weakening woman beneath him. The way she was shaking beneath him only made him want her more and more, but he wanted her to tell him to.

Olivia drew the words out quietly, unable to believe she was going to tell her rapist she wanted him to 'take her'. "I…" she started. "I…" she mumbled out again. She knew she was stuttering, and she wasn't sure that she could say what he wanted her to say. But the idea that he would rape one of Elliot's little girls drew the rest out quickly, "I want you… to take me…" she finally managed to get out. It was only a moment later that she felt Vance enter her again, harder and more quickly then the last time, and she let a scream cut through her lips, a sudden pain searing between her legs.

* * *

Todd Wilson got off of the elevator and walked down the hallway of the apartment building. He couldn't seem to sleep, and he knew it was only right to check and see that Olivia was doing okay after what had happened to her earlier last night. When he stopped at her door he was about to knock, but he frowned, afraid that she may actually be sleeping. He wished he'd have thought of that fact earlier, which caused him to sigh and shake his head. 'I'll just have a smoke to calm my nerves and then come back and check on her…' he thought to himself as he made his way to the staircase so he could go up to the rooftop.

He admitted that he had been planning to quit smoking a long time ago and he was getting there slowly, but too much stress or if he needed to unnerve himself, he'd have one. He was about to go onto the roof, and he stared at the door oddly when he noticed that it was locked. He unlocked it, and as he moved to open it he heard a woman's scream. He shoved the door open, but what he saw shocked him more then anything had in his entire life. Vance, his partner, was laying on top of Olivia Benson whose movements made it clear she didn't want to be having sex with him. He moved quickly and pulled Vance off of Olivia by his feet, "What the hell do you think you're doing man!"

"Get off of me Todd," Vance yelled at his partner before shoving him roughly to the side. He wasn't going to let Todd get between him and Olivia, not now and not ever.

Todd was quick to grab Vance by the arm and punch him across the face. "You ass! You helped save her from being raped earlier and then go off and do it yourself!" he yelled out as he shoved him. He moved over to Olivia, helping her to pull her clothes back on correctly.

Olivia looked at Todd and could only give him a thankful look. She was in far too much pain to want to say anything, especially between her wrist, and the pain between her legs. She moved back quickly when suddenly Todd was pulled away from her and thrown down harshly by Vance.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Todd yelled as he got back to his feet. Something was completely off with his partner, he had seen this man go over limits before, but never anything like this.

Vance just smiled sadistically at Todd before pulling a gun from his back pocket and aiming it at his 'friend'. "Olivia wanted me to take her, she wants me now, and she's mine and always will be Todd," he told Todd before taking a more steady aim.

Olivia froze as she saw Vance with his gun aimed at Todd. Her eyes widened slightly as the shot from the gun rang out and Todd fell to the ground, seemingly dead. She was slightly off-balance as she tried to scatter over towards the fallen man, but before she could get very far Vance had grabbed her again. He'd pulled something else from his pocket and placed it over top of her mouth, and by the smell of it, it was chloroform, and the next thing she saw was darkness as her vision blurred, and suddenly… nothing.

* * *

**So I know that this chapter wasn't really huge. But I tried my best and I hope it was good enough for all of you. I plan to start the next chapter like… now. So if I'm lucky I can get it up in a few days, but seeing as I'm still a little short on time for these things, I can't make any promises. I apologize for taking so long to update, I had almost made the decision to abandon the story, but thanks to Cilla I decided against that idea. Look for a new chapter, hopefully sooner rather then later. But I do plan to keep going, that I _can _promise you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Thanks to my reviewers, obsessedwithstabler, Dramawitsvu17, idinakristinfan, SVU 101, Kelly of the midnight dawn, tamasit1, CocaCola1052, TV Angel 711, Cold Case Chick, surf1027, volleychick14, Freestyler9125, Kate Taylor, estrelita lovesSVU, AbbyGrl, onetreefan, and princesspup.

Special dedication to Kate Taylor, she's reading my chapter story even though oneshots are more her style. She's a great friend and also an amazing author, check out some of her stories, they'll blow you away.

**Chapter 5**:

Elliot sat at his desk in the SVU squad room. It had been three hours and Olivia still hadn't shown up for work, and even though he wasn't happy about what he'd heard her talking about with Todd Wilson, he still needed to talk to her. He knew it wasn't like her to be this late, and that wasn't appeasing his worries.

Cragen shoved the door open of his office as he practically stormed into the precinct. "Elliot you and—" he cut himself off when he realized that Olivia wasn't at her desk. "Where the hell is Benson?" he questioned.

"Not here yet," John spoke up to answer his captain's question.

Cragen nearly froze. "Then our problem just got a little bigger," he told the detectives who quickly got to their feet. "A tenant at Olivia's building found DEA Agent Todd Wilson on the roof of the building," he told them as he took a seat on the edge of one of the desks.

Fin gave the captain an odd look, "I don't get it, what does a dead DEA agent have to do with us?" he questioned.

Cragen shook his head. "Agent Wilson is alive, he's in a coma," he told the detectives. "The real problem is his partner Vance Mitchell," he explained. "Agent Mitchell wasn't around, never came into work, and he was staying with his mother while he worked on a case down here with Wilson, his mother's apartment is right across from Olivia's."

That tidbit of information caused all of the detectives' attentions to divert directly toward their captain. Elliot spoke up first, "Olivia would have heard a gunshot," he told his captain.

"I know, the problem is Elliot, that Olivia wasn't home and Vance's mother was found dead in her bed, she was strangled," Cragen told them all next.

John nearly choked on his soda. "Who the hell strangles an old woman? She wouldn't have been very hard to subdue and just… I don't know, tie up," he said, clearly disgusted with even that idea.

Fin gave his partner an odd look but shrugged. "Well then where the hell is Olivia?"

Cragen sighed, "She wasn't in her apartment when the police were asking their questions," he admitted to them. "And since she hasn't come into work, I think it's going to be safe to assume that whoever shot Wilson, and strangled Lorraine Mitchell, also kidnapped Vance Mitchell and Olivia," he told them.

"That doesn't make sense," Elliot said to his captain. "Why would they try to kill Wilson but not Mitchell and Olivia? And like Munch said, why kill Mitchell's mother?" he questioned. It didn't take him long to remember Olivia's hand that she had Melinda Warner wrap up though. "Warner might be able to shed some light on who took Olivia and Mitchell," he said suddenly.

Cragen, Fin and John all stared at him blankly.

Elliot probably would have laughed at the look they had all given him at that moment if it had been any other situation. "Captain, last night when you had me go get those files for you from Warner, Olivia and Wilson were there, and Olivia's wrist was injured."

Cragen nodded, "All right, call Warner and get her down here Elliot, tell her it's important that she come immediately," he told one of his best detectives who simply nodded and grabbed his phone. "Fin, Munch, get your asses to Olivia's building, see if anyone saw her, and check her apartment for any signs of a struggle," he told them.

"We're on it Cap," John said as he and Fin stood up and grabbed their stuff before walking out.

* * *

It was only about forty-five minutes before Melinda Warner walked into the precinct. She looked around at the amount of detectives and cops in the squad room and realized that there was an abnormally larger amount than there normally was. "What in the world is going on?" she asked Elliot as she walked up to him.

Elliot turned and looked at Melinda, a frown clear on his lips. "I need you to tell me what happened to Olivia last night that she hurt her wrist," he said immediately, not bothering to explain himself to her.

Melinda rolled her eyes, "That's what you called me down here for?" she asked him with a shake of her head. "Sorry Elliot, you'll have to ask her yourself," she told him and moved to turn around.

"Melinda!" Elliot said quickly, which seemed to have caught her attention as she turned back around to look at him. "Olivia's missing, an agent is also missing, another hospitalized and the missing agent's mother was found dead," he said quickly, jumbling it all into one quick and simple sentence for her. "I need to know what happened to Olivia, get some sort of clue as to who the hell did all of this."

Melinda's mouth dropped at all that happened last night. As if Olivia hadn't been put through enough trouble last night, now she had been kidnapped as well? She quickly nodded at Elliot, "I don't know much except for what Olivia told me," she admitted to him.

Elliot nodded back to her, "Every little bit can help right now."

"All right," Melinda replied. "When she came in she told me that a guy had gotten pretty rough with her, turns out he got a good piece of her, he sprained her right wrist," she told him. "She had come in with Agent…" she thought about it for a moment, trying to recall the man's name.

Elliot knew who she was trying to think of, "Todd Wilson."

Melinda raised an eyebrow up at Elliot but nodded, deciding not to question how he knew. "Olivia told me that he and his partner helped her out, but that's really all I know," she told him.

Elliot sighed but nodded, he had hoped that maybe Melinda had known more, but he guessed that he hoped for just a little too much. And suddenly he felt a little worse about thinking that Olivia had gotten hurt because of something she had been doing with Todd Wilson, he realized quickly he'd taken their conversation the completely wrong way. "Thanks," he said a little quietly before walking away to tell his captain.

* * *

John and Fin stepped off of the elevator at Olivia's apartment building and began making their way towards Olivia's door. They looked at Lorraine Mitchell's door and saw the police tape covering it, showing it as a crime scene. "This seems wrong," John said to Fin as he opened Olivia's apartment door which was left unlocked.

Fin looked at John, "What does?"

"This," John said, motioning his hand around Olivia's apartment as they entered. "Searching Olivia's house to find out if she's missing, I mean, what if she's just late for work and we're snooping around in her personal life?" he questioned with a frown on his face.

Fin had to admit, his partner did have a point. But when he turned his attention to Olivia's apartment and not to John, he quickly shoved John's point aside. "I think we just scrapped your idea that Olivia is just late Munch," he told his partner as he surveyed the mess that was right before their eyes.

John turned to look at what Fin had seen and his eyes widened slightly. It was clear there was a struggle in here, there was an end table which was on a slight slant where somebody had attempted to put it back in place, but didn't do it very well. "Looks like they tried to clean up…"

Fin nodded in agreement to what John said. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves, "Want to see what else they decided to try and clean up?" he asked John as he moved into Olivia's kitchen. He lifted the lid of the garbage can and glanced down at a broken glass vase shattered inside of it.

"Why the hell would this guy bother to clean up his mess?" John asked curiously as he looked around. Nothing seemed really out of place except for the table near the front door and the broken vase in the trash can. "Doesn't make sense to leave bodies lying around but to clean up Olivia's apartment," he said thoughtfully.

They checked all around Olivia's apartment for a little while longer, but after finding nothing else they decided to report back to the squad room and check with the captain, but a scream from the alleyway next to Olivia's building sent the two men to Olivia's window as the went down her fire escape.

Fin reached the bottom first, fully away of a woman who was looking into the dumpster. He walked up to her, "Ma'am is there a problem?" he asked her as he held his badge out to her.

The woman merely nodded and pointed to the dumpster.

Fin looked inside the dumpster, and when he did he saw a man laying inside of it, his hands cuffed behind his back. He pulled the gloves back on his hands and grabbed hold of the wallet that was on top of the man's body, and after fishing it out, he checked the man's identity, Randall Cappiello.

* * *

It was only a few hours later when the detectives were once again sitting around the SVU squad room. Aside from just the SVU detectives though, there were now quite a few DEA agents who joined them in the squad room.

Cragen was the first to speak up to the people surrounding him, agents and detectives alike. "Now it looks like we have more problems then just a missing agent and detective," he started out saying. "It seems we have two people, both killed by manual strangulation, but there's one small problem with these two murders and the fact one of my best detectives is missing."

"And what might that be?" asked Luther Povester, the captain over the DEA agents.

Cragen turned to Luther, "The problem is, Captain Povester that someone from the building saw Agent Mitchell leaving with out newest victim in handcuffs, and considering both Randall Cappiello and Lorraine Mitchell were strangled in the same manner, I'm led to believe your agent may be a part of all this," he told Luther.

Luther opened his mouth to speak, but somehow he managed to bite back a comment, realizing that evidence did indeed point to his agent. He looked around at the scattered faces of his other agents and saw that some didn't seem completely amazed by Cragen's deduction on Vance. "Is there something here that some of you would like to tell us?" he questioned his agents.

Two in particular looked at each other before nodding and looking back to their captain. "Captain Povester, sir," said the shorter agent. "Mitchell doesn't exactly have all his marbles placed correctly in his head."

A few other agents and detectives let out chuckles in response to the statement.

"He was pretty interested in Detective Benson, sir," a second agent spoke up from behind everyone. When everyone turned to look at him he decided to speak again, "His locker, it's got pictures of her all over it." He shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable with all the attention, "I just thought he had a girlfriend, but when I saw it was Detective Benson…"

Cragen didn't wait on anything else. "I hate to sound pushy Povester, but get someone to take a look at Agent Mitchell's locker for me," he told the DEA captain. "If your agent has my detective I want her back, safe and quickly," he said, then her turned to look at his detectives, all of which had remained silent as they realized a man they had been working with on a case, may have actually been obsessed with Olivia.

Elliot said nothing as he stood up from where he had been sitting and simply walked out of the squad room. He was about to step onto the elevator when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Elliot hold up!" Casey Novak called out as she grabbed him by the arm. "I need to talk to you about Olivia," she said quickly, knowing that would be just enough to catch his attention.

Elliot looked at Casey as he turned around, "What?" he asked her, clearly pissed and angry about everything going on. He would give anything at this moment if he could just get his hands on Vance Mitchell, but he couldn't just pass up information on Olivia that could serve to help them find her, that was all he really wanted at this point. He wanted… no, he needed to hold Olivia in his arms and know that she was okay.

Casey could see how much it actually hurt Elliot to know Olivia was kidnapped and nobody knew where she was, and she could swear she saw a look of a broken heart as well. "It's just that, she called me last night, around midnight and told me that the guy we had met when we went out attacked her after she ditched him to go talk to you," she told him, silently watching his face as he seemed to mask even more pain then before. She silently cursed her word choice, but knew she needed to continue, "She decided to warn me since I was with Randall's friend, so—"

"What did you just say?" Elliot questioned, suddenly his face coming a little more alive. If this Randall that attacked Olivia, was the same one that they found in the dumpster then things just got a whole lot more complicated. He knew he needed to try and mask how guilty he was suddenly feeling, because he should have been there for Olivia, he should have been the one that brought her to Melinda, not Todd Wilson. He should have been able to stop her from being abducted, but he failed at all of these things, he failed her, the one woman who trusted him the most.

Casey cocked an eyebrow up at his sudden intrusion to her story. "I said she called to warn me about the guy I was with," she told him, trying to figure out what the hell was going through Elliot's mind at the moment. He seemed so lost right now, and it was almost as if without Olivia as his second half he couldn't quite function properly.

Elliot shook his head, "No, no Casey," he said quickly. "The guy that attacked Olivia, what was his name?" he questioned next. He knew he was sounding rushed, and he felt like an ass for cutting her off, but he needed to be sure about Randall.

"I said his name was Randall," Casey replied curtly. She gave him an odd look now as Elliot seemed to go even deeper into thought than he had been before. "What the hell is going through your head Elliot?"

Elliot finally broke out of his train of thought and looked back at Casey. "There was a body found in a dumpster outside of Olivia's apartment, the guy's name was Randall," he told her, and watched as her eyes widened slightly and she understood immediately why he had suddenly cut her off.

Casey frowned, "But that would mean that he isn't the guy who took Olivia." She groaned, 'Why the hell does this have to be so hard?' she questioned in her head. "She doesn't deserve any of this…" Casey whispered thoughtfully, not having meant to say it out loud.

Elliot quickly looked down, once again feeling his heart being completely obliterated. Casey was right, Olivia was the last person who should have had all of this happen to her, and he only wished he could make all the pain go away.

She hadn't meant to say it out loud, and Casey silently cursed herself again as she watched Elliot's eyes fall to the floor. "We'll get her back Elliot, don't beat yourself up over this," she said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder in an odd attempt to comfort him. She'd admit she never truly saw eye to eye with too many of the detectives, but they went through hell for their jobs, and they needed all that anyone could offer.

"I know Casey," Elliot responded. He admitted he was thankful she tried, but nothing except for finding Olivia was going to make him feel any better about all of this. "Thanks," he said next. He wasn't sure how many times he'd ever had to say that to her when it came to something not concerning a trial, but she was trying to help, and he wouldn't condemn her for that.

Casey decided now that it would probably be better if they got back on track, "Maybe I should go check and see if the dead guy is the same Randall that attacked Olivia?" she asked him, knowing he probably wanted to get off the other subject just as much as she did.

Elliot nodded, once more thankful to Casey for getting back to the subject. "Probably a good idea, I'll tell Cragen and then I'll go with you to check," he told her. Once she nodded he walked back into the squad room to tell Cragen about what Casey knew and what they were going to do.

* * *

Olivia groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust her eyes. The first thing that she was truly aware of was the throbbing pain in both of her arms, and it wasn't long before she realized she wasn't laying down. She made an attempt at moving her arms, only to with the pain shoot through her wrists as cold metal was clamped onto each one. It took a moment before it registered in her head that she was shackled to a wall by her wrists.

She was still groggy, but suddenly everything that had happened with Vance came flowing back into her brain, showering down on her mind like an acid rain. She had been on the roof, Vance had come and started talking to her, and then he grabbed her. She shook her head, but she couldn't stop the onslaught of memories. Suddenly she was trying to pull the door open, and then she was on the ground, and Vance was on top of her, doing what she thought no one would ever be able to do to her. And then Todd was there, throwing Vance off, before Vance shot him, leaving him for dead on the rooftop.

Olivia closed her eyes again, she had no idea where she was, but somehow she knew that she wasn't going to like it when she found it. Finally she opened them again a few moments later and took in her surrounding this time. There wasn't very much to the room, a few boxes, some lights, fishing poles in the corner and a few other useless items. The fact that there were no windows would have made her think basement, but she was completely away of the rocking and it was making her feel sick to her stomach.

"Elliot…" she whispered quietly. She only wished he would show up and get her out of this hell hole, because there were so many things that she never was able to tell him. Suddenly another memory came to her mind, one she wished she hadn't remember, it was the reason why Vance was able to steal her very being. Vance had threatened Elliot, threatened to rape his little girls… she could never be responsible for that. But it killed her to know she had allowed a man to rape her, she had just let it happen, and now she was the cause of Todd Wilson's death. The tears that streamed down her face were uncontrollable now, and all Olivia wanted to do was die.

Fear was something she wasn't entirely used to, but when she heard a door creak open, she found herself praying that it wasn't Vance. She would be the first to admit that the guy scared the hell out of her, and she didn't doubt for a moment that he would have actually killed Elliot or hurt his children, the man had even shot his own partner point blank. As she saw Vance appear, it was a sinking feeling that appeared in the pit of her stomach that she just may never see Elliot again, and she hated herself every second she thought that way.

Vance smiled as he walked up to Olivia who was shackled to the wall. He placed his hand on the side of her face, causing her to look at him, "Nice to see you're finally awake Olivia, I was hoping I wouldn't have to wait too much longer."

Olivia merely tried to look away as he spoke, unable to help but feel complete unease around him. She kept her lips clamped together, not speaking a word to the man who had raped her.

"Oh I hope you aren't going to hold a grudge Livvie," Vance said with a slight smirk gracing his lips. He placed both of his hands on either side of Olivia's face and forced her to look at him once again. "You and I are perfect for each other, I just need you to realize that," he said with a grin before kissing her on the lips.

Olivia muffled something out as she tried to move away, but her wrists were bound and his hands weren't allowing her face any type of movement. Finally she felt his tongue force its way between her lips, and she did the one thing she could, and bit down as hard as she could on his tongue. But Vance's reaction was quick as she felt the palm of his hand make hard contact with her cheek, she did however manage to still keep her mouth shut and not make a noise in response to his slap, even if it did hurt like hell.

Vance placed both of his hands on Olivia's waist now, grinning when he finally got a reaction out of her. She seemed to shiver as he touched her, and he grinned as he laced his fingers around the edges of Olivia's pajama pants, dropping them down to her feet.

Olivia's eyes widened with slight terror as the realization dawned on her that Vance was going to rape her again. She couldn't seem to find her voice as she began to thrash, trying everything she could to get away from him but to no avail. Suddenly all she could feel was pain throbbing in her wrists when Vance lifted her legs from the ground and she found that like this she could barely move let alone stop what was about to happen for a second time.

"You can't get away out here in the ocean Olivia," Vance whispered into Olivia's ear as he brought his lips right up against her ear, breathing hot air onto it. "You're just going to have to accept that you are forever mine."

Olivia turned her head away from Vance again as he spoke to her. She wasn't sure that she could handle this, it was too much for even her to keep up with and now she'd admit she knew exactly how it felt to be a victim. "Go to hell…" she said almost silently, but she knew that Vance had heard her, because the moment after it left her mouth she felt yet another stinging slap cross her face, and then she felt him inside of her. She bit her lip, holding in a scream she wanted to let out but she refused to give him the pleasure of hearing her pain.

She did however wince suddenly when he started pushing into her harder and harder. She could really only feel her body going numb at this point from the pain, and after a few more moments it seemed like everything seemed to spin as her world once again went dark.

* * *

It was the next morning and Elliot hadn't bothered to go home, he saw no point because he could barely sleep when he thought of the things that could be happening to Olivia at this very moment. He sat at his desk, it was 5 A.M and he was trying to find anywhere that Vance may have taken Olivia. Vance's locker at work made it apparent he'd been stalking Olivia, and for more then just a few months. Some of the things seemed to date back more then a few years, and it sickened him that somebody had watched his partner for so long and no one, not even he himself had ever noticed.

"You can't stay here forever you know."

Elliot looked up from his computer screen as he saw John Munch enter the squad room. "Aren't you about," he looked at the clock on the wall. "Three hours earlier then when you normally come in late?" he questioned, unable to help such a remark while he was angry. He admitted that he wasn't angry at John, he was angry at himself for letting Olivia down, and he was angry at Vance for taking away the one thing he cared about the most.

John smirked as he walked over to his own desk and took a seat. "That hurts, and I know it might actually be hard for you to imagine that you aren't the only one who cares about Olivia," he retorted, "But she's important to everyone here, and nothing feels right around here if she's gone."

Elliot could only nod in response as he turned back to his computer screen. A few minutes later he heard the doors open again as Fin Tutuola walked in, and this time he held in one of his snide remarks and immediately he turned back to what he was looking at.

"Has he even gone to sleep?" Fin questioned John as he sat down on the corner of his partner's desk. He spoke quietly enough so that Elliot couldn't hear what he had said to his partner.

John shook his head. "Not likely," he replied curtly. "Elliot, go up and get some sleep, Fin and I can cover just as much as you can," he told Elliot. When he saw the other detective turning to protest, he quickly came up with an idea that would work. "You're chances are going to be like a squirrel that's attempting to crack open a frozen nut during the winter if you don't go to sleep soon," he told him. "You really think you'll be able to help Olivia when you're passing out from exhaustion?"

Elliot closed his mouth before he even started to disagree with John. He knew that the older detective was right, he just hated to admit defeat. He'd feel like he was giving up on Olivia if he stopped looking for places she could have been taken, but he decided that if John and Fin were going to be looking, he could at least try to sleep for a few hours. "Alright," he finally agreed as he stood up. He didn't bother to turn off his computer as he made his way up to the cribs so that he could sleep for as long as his mind would let him.

* * *

**Okay, I hope this was a quick enough update for everyone. I tried my best, and I know that there wasn't too much to the Olivia scene, but there will be more of her in the next chapter, that I can promise you. Thanks to everyone who came back to read more even after it took me so long to get the last chapter up. Hopefully I can do updates quick like this more often, I'll do what I can! Look for an update sometime by the end of next week. -Kay**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, obsessedwithstabler, TV Angel 711, sayit, CocaCola1052, onetreefan, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Jerseygirl91, Surf1072, idinakristinfan, princesspup, Kate Taylor, estrelita lovesSVU, Freestyler9125, SVUlovr202, AbbyGrl, objectionxquaetioneversare, SVU101, and KSUnsungHero.

This dedication goes to onetreefan. Helped me out quite a bit.

**Chapter 6**:

Elliot and the other detectives were searching a warehouse now, they had split up and all of them were sure that they would find Olivia there. In fact, there was no doubt in their minds that this was where Vance had been keeping her. "Olivia!" he called out, needing to know where she was, his only hope now was that she could hear them and would try calling back out to them.

"Elliot…"

It was a whisper, and Elliot wasn't entirely sure if he had imagined the voice or if it really was Olivia trying to get his attention. "Olivia, come on, a little louder!" he yelled out, hoping she'd be able to do so.

A few seconds later, he heard her again. "Elliot!" Olivia's voice managed to cry out a little louder.

Elliot grinned, he could tell where it came from that time. He ran quickly in the direction that Olivia's voice had come from, and as he finally made it into a room near the back of the warehouse, he saw her. Olivia was sitting down on the floor, her body leaning against the wall, but it was clear to him she was hurt and he was by her side in an instant. "Olivia, it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

"I need…" Olivia started to say. Somehow the look on her face seemed angry now, a mix of hurt and anger. "I need you to know something El," she explained quickly.

Elliot shook his head, "Not now Olivia, please," he said to her as he moved to pull her into his embrace. He was glad that she didn't fight him on it, but she didn't return it either.

Olivia's next words cut through him like a knife, "It's your fault…"

Elliot's eyes widened slightly as he pulled away from Olivia. He stared at her, and her eyes seemed to point everything his way. Was she really blaming him for what happened to her? Suddenly the scene seemed to change, fade out, and when he opened his eyes again he found himself sitting straight up in bed, there was no Olivia in site.

It had been a week now, no one knew where Olivia was, and no one knew if she was still alive. Elliot would never believe she was dead though, he wouldn't allow himself to believe such a thing until he found her body. The dreams still plagued him though, and ever since the night that Olivia went missing he hadn't had a dream that didn't end with Olivia telling him that it was his fault that Vance got her.

Elliot simply let a groan escape his lips as he moved off of his bed. He might as well head into work now, he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep, and he wanted to start new searches. He needed to find Olivia, they'd left things at such a bad point and he would never want have her hating him the rest of his life, and he would never wish her in the hands of such a sadistic freak for even this long, or even a minute.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Casey sat beside Todd Wilson's bedside. She'd been doing so since she heard what happened to him and she had no idea what made her feel like she had to do so. She felt some strange feeling that just seemed to draw her to him, and so she kept coming back every day to see how Todd was doing. At this point he seemed to be the only possible link to finding Olivia, but he was still in a coma from when he was shot on the roof.

A shift in Todd's body caused Casey's eyes to wander, and when she reached his face she realized Todd had just woken up. She gave him a small smile, "Hi there…" she whispered when he looked her way. "Feeling okay?" she asked, not wanting to torment him too much by getting completely excited over him waking up.

"Where is he?" Todd question, his voice ragged. He knew he didn't specify well enough when he saw the face that the red-haired woman was giving him. "Where's that bastard Vance?"

Casey's eyes widened slightly. "We don't know," she answered him, the guilt filling her features and her voice.

Todd winced when he shifted next, but he asked another question. "Is Olivia okay?" he asked next. He could never forget what he saw Vance doing to her that night; he would never forgive Vance for doing something like that.

Casey frowned, she hated to be the one to give the bad news but she knew that she needed to do it. "Olivia's missing, so is Vance…"

"What!" Todd yelled out. He sat up so quickly that he almost couldn't catch his breath. "No! No! He can't have her, you have no idea what the hell he's doing to her right now!" he yelled next. He was ignorant of the doctors and nurses that were staring at him in almost clear shock.

Casey's eyes widened slightly. This just proved the fact that Vance really was the one that took Olivia, and she almost couldn't believe it, Todd seemed to know a whole lot more then they did at the moment. "Tell me what you know Todd, please," she said to him, somehow managing to remain calm.

Todd seemed to relax a little bit at Casey's tone. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly before making sure his tone wasn't going to come out rushed. He noticed one of the detectives had come in followed by a nurse, he thought he recognized the guy as Elliot Stabler, but he couldn't remember.

"Please tell us what you know," Elliot said, keeping a flat tone as he stood behind Casey. He wouldn't want to ring the guy's neck, but he probably would if he needed to, he would do just about anything to find Olivia right now.

Todd nodded in response. The flat tone that the detective used actually showed him more about how much he cared for Olivia Benson then if he were to have shouted. "I went to her building to check on her, wasn't thinking about it really until I got there and realized it was 3am," he told them first, but quickly continued on. "I got annoyed so I went up to the roof for a smoke, but when I got up there by the door it was locked, and that was when I heard screaming."

Elliot and Casey were both trying to mask their emotions behind a flat face, Elliot seemingly doing a little bit better of a job. Neither one wanted to know what Vance could have been doing to Olivia to even make somebody as strong as her scream out.

Todd sighed and took a deep breath before he continued on further. "I unlocked the door and when I opened it I saw Vance, he was on top of Olivia, he was uh…" he'd started to say. He bit his lower lip before he finally let the words escape, "He was raping her…"

Casey could feel the tension build up in the room suddenly and she turned to see Elliot's face. He wasn't hiding how he felt anymore, instead Elliot just seemed scared, and she really couldn't blame him for the way that he was feeling. "Do you remember anything else, like who shot you?" she asked Todd, knowing that she would need to ask the questions for Elliot.

"Of course…" Todd responded curtly. "When I pulled Vance off of Olivia, I shoved him away and then tried to help Olivia get straightened up, but before I could do much else Vance had pulled me away," he managed out. "I don't know what the hell got into him, I mean, I've seen Vance get a little out of control, but not enough to do anything like this," he told them before shaking his head and continuing once more. "Just before Vance shot me, he told me that Olivia wanted him to take her, and that's where it all goes blank."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia let a short groan escape her lips as she sat up. Sat up… It took her a moment before she realized she wasn't tied up, or bound to that wall with shackles in Vance's boat, and when she looked around at her surroundings she admitted to feeling safe if even for a moment. She'd thought that maybe someone had stopped Vance's charade since the last time he'd knocked her out, because she was in a church. She would have believed it for more then two minutes had she not seen Vance across the room.

If it wasn't for the severe pain her body was feeling, she probably would have tried to run, but now it seemed that the most she could do was sit up, and even then a look of pain crossed her face. She looked at a man who knelt down beside her, and she couldn't seem to hide the fearful look that plastered onto her face the moment he got closer to her.

"It's alright miss," the man responded quietly to the woman's fearful face before him. As a priest at the church he wasn't sure he had ever seen someone look so fearful, not of him at least. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you, but please allow me to check your injuries before they get worse," he did his best to use a tone that would perhaps help her to trust him a little bit more, but he could see so much pain that she was still trying to mask behind her fear.

Olivia shook her head as she backed away from the man slowly. She spoke no words, like she hadn't done for a week since Vance had taken her, and she almost felt like she'd lost her voice, not to mention her will to care. Although the sickness she'd been feeling this week, she'd never felt that way. It was a vomit-inducing feeling she got everyday, and she could tell the problem, even if Vance couldn't. She crossed her bruised and, most likely broken, arms across her stomach protectively as she sat against one of the seats, her eyes never leaving the man that had promised not to hurt her.

The priest caught Olivia's never wavering stare, and then he looked towards the man who had brought her in here. It was clear that this was the man who had done all of this to her, but considering the man's threats, there wasn't much anyone in the church could do to stop him. The man had some sick idea that he could forcibly marry the woman before him, and it made the priest sick to his stomach. "Please, I know you don't want to trust me, but I won't harm you child, my name is Harold…"

Olivia locked her eyes with the man, but finally she let her eyes gaze over him. It was only at that moment she realized his attire, and realized that he was a priest. Still, her trust wasn't going to be easily gained anywhere that Vance dragged her, not even for a priest in a church, not for Harold. Finally she looked away from Harold, her eyes wandering down to look at the arms that covered her stomach. She admitted, the pain she felt was severe, and she was beginning to feel sick again, the paleness that began to encase her features showing that much.

"Hold on dear," Harold said quickly. He grabbed hold of a bin that was nearby and moved next to the woman, setting the bin down directly in front of her. He was surprised that she didn't object to him pulling her hair back as she seemed to vomit anything and everything she may have had in her stomach at the moment. He'd never felt more bad for someone in his life, and he wasn't sure he would ever forget this young woman.

Olivia coughed a bit raggedly as she ran out of things in her stomach to vomit. She hadn't even been aware she'd eaten or drank enough even for that much to come out. After a minute or two she made the attempt to wipe her mouth, in which the man who called himself Harold handed her a piece of cloth to do so. She wasn't sure, but she finally gave him a little trust as she accepted the cloth.

Harold gave the woman a small smile, but he noticed how when she placed the cloth down that her hands seemed to automatically cover her stomach. The smile escaped his lips as he slowly figured it out, and he wondered if that man who brought her in here knew that he had a pregnant woman on his hands. "Dear…" he started carefully, being quiet enough so that Vance could hear what he was saying to the woman.

Olivia's eyes drifted back to look at Harold.

"Are you pregnant dear?" Harold asked her. He could see the sudden fear etch back into her face as she hugged her arms more tightly around herself and backed up against the seat once again in an attempt to move away from the man. "It's okay, I'll say no words to him about it miss."

Olivia's brown eyes seemed to show a little more trust once more and she slowly parted her lips to speak. The words never came out though, and she slowly shut her mouth up tight once more before looking towards the floor of the church. Her mouth was so dry she couldn't get the words out, she'd never felt so helpless before now, and it was slowly killing her inside to be this way in front of anybody.

Harold motioned a second priest over, who brought a glass of water. He seemed to understand exactly what Olivia's problem was as he moved to hand the glass to her. Behind the pain and fear in the woman's face, he could almost see a wounded pride, and after a moment he realized who this woman was. He watched as she had a hard time holding onto the glass with her hands, and quickly brought his hands around hers to steady it as she drank. When she finally pulled it away from her lips, she'd drunken most of the water, and he set the glass down. "You…" he said quietly. "You're the missing cop," he said suddenly is a rushed whisper.

Olivia's eyes shot up to meet Harold's. He knew who she was, which meant they must have still been looking for her. She should have known that Elliot would have never given up on her, nor would any of the other detectives of SVU. "How…" she started to get out, but her voice was completely raspy from its lack of usage. "How did you… know that?" she managed to question him. It was the first words she'd spoken in a week.

"The news detective," Harold responded quietly. "You've been all over the news for a week now my dear, cops have been searching for you far and wide, but where did he have you?" he questioned. It was hard to believe this woman hadn't been found until now, and he knew he had to make sure this man didn't take her away again, or else nobody may ever have another chance to help her.

Olivia thought about his question. "A boat…" she replied quietly, finally gaining more control over her own voice. She amazed herself at how much emotion she was able to tune out of her voice still, somehow she still had that ability even after all this. "He kept me on a boat," she said again. "Please," she said next, which almost seemed to startle the man before her, like he knew how much pride she had. "Please don't let him take me again," she begged.

Harold nodded, and once again he flagged the second priest over to them with a wave of his hand. "Darren, give me that cell phone that I know you're hiding," he said to the younger priest. He knew the younger man always had that phone with him, even though he had told him many times before to keep it in the back.

Darren didn't question the elder priest as he knelt down as well, handing his hidden cell phone over to Harold. Clearly he had no intentions to question his older counterpart, and he watched, and somewhat hid the elder man as he dialed three numbers.

'Thank you…' Olivia mouthed to both of the priests.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Elliot!"

Elliot nearly fell out of his seat at the urgency in his captain's voice from his office. "What is it Cap?" he questioned. He had been so deep into his thoughts about Olivia that he'd been paying attention to no one, and instantly guilt played all over his features.

Cragen frowned at seeing Elliot's slightly surprised reaction. He wasn't about to chastise one of his best detectives for not being on task while his partner was missing, he was glad for what he was about to tell him. "It's Olivia, get down to St. Anne's church, a priest called 911, said that a man brought the missing cop in there, this bastard seems to have a sick plan to marry her Elliot, get her NOW."

Elliot was on his feet in a matter of seconds, as were Fin and John. All three grabbed their jackets and ran from the squad room, knowing that they weren't going to be the only ones going there, but this needed to be done before Vance forced Olivia to marry him.

"What the hell kind of sick bastard does this?" Fin questioned. "I've seen those fake marriages, but Vance thinks he can get Olivia to say 'I do' up at the altar?" he said next. "That man's got another thing coming if he thinks she's going to just give in like that," he said as they got into the car.

John shook his head. He understood completely how Vance had this planned, "She'll do it…" he said thoughtfully.

Elliot said nothing. He knew exactly why John thought Olivia would do it, and he knew that John was right.

John quickly explained himself. "She'll do it," he said again. "Most likely Vance is threatening people she cares about, and Olivia wouldn't just do it for people like us Fin, she'd protect some random person on the street whom he threatened, whether they were some hobo on the street corner, or the most chauvinistic asshole on the face of the planet."

Fin caught on this time, he hadn't thought about this stuff at first. Olivia's heroism was definitely renowned in SVU, and everyone knew that she would do anything she had to just so that she could keep someone even the least bit safe in a deadly situation.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia was finally allowing Harold to dress her injuries, mainly just her wrists which, he confirmed her thoughts to at least one having been broken. The other was severely bruised to say the least. She hadn't seen Vance coming, or she would have been more prepared when he'd grabbed her by the broken wrist, and she subconsciously let a screech of pain escape her now parted lips as she hissed in pain.

"So she does feel pain," Vance responded with a smirk. He was quick to bring Olivia's lips against his, grinning slightly as she pulled away from him. "You're going to be my wife Olivia, I know you remember what I said to you on the roof a week ago, but are you willing to let that happen now?" he whispered into her ear.

Olivia's eyes widened explicitly at Vance's words. He was honestly going to use Elliot and his children against her, even to get her to marry his sadistic ass. "You bastard," she seethed out in anger, and it was clearly loud enough for the two priests nearby to hear.

Vance simply smiled in response, "You'll learn to love me in time Olivia." He pulled her down the aisle, motioning the priests to follow.

Both priests followed, and Harold stopped in front of him.

"You'll do the ceremony now," Vance told Harold. He didn't use a voice that even showed that the other man had a choice in the matter, and he kept the sadistic smile on his face as he kept a vice grip on Olivia's broken wrist.

Harold shook his head. "I'll do no such thing, not over my dead body."

Vance let out a howl of laughter before using the hand that was holding onto Olivia and pulling out a pistol. "I can arrange your dead body if that's what you prefer, I do have three of you to go through, I'm sure one of you wants to live," he said before aiming the pistol directly at Harold's forehead.

"No! No!" Olivia yelled out quickly.

Harold, and even Vance, were both surprised at Olivia's sudden outburst.

Olivia shook her head, one silent tear making its way down her face. "Just do it, please," Olivia begged Harold. She couldn't have someone's death on her hands, not like this. Not Elliot's, not his children, and certainly not a stranger. "Do what he asks…"

Harold stared at the detective in pure and utter shock. Never before had he witnessed someone so willing to give up her own freedom to save someone else's life, and not just someone else, but a complete stranger. It was a few more seconds before he finally nodded in response to what she had said to him. "If you say so my dear…" he responded quietly.

"Get on with it, and make it quick," Vance told him.

Harold hated to do this. Because he knew the answers to the beginning of his sermon would be a complete lie, and he'd have to continue with it anyways. "Do you both come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?"

Olivia let a wince of pain cross her face as Vance squeezed harder on her wrist, and quietly she answered with him, "We do." Her eyes looked anywhere but at Harold or Vance, and now they found a comfortable view of the church's floor.

_(**A/N**: And I know I'm shortening this, but honestly, how can you have a real forced marriage in this case? Half the things can't be said.)_

Harold held in a sigh before going on. "Vance, will you have Olivia to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Vance responded curtly, flashing Olivia a grin.

Olivia paid no mind to the look Vance gave her.

Harold couldn't believe he had to ask this next thing to Olivia, the poor woman. "Olivia, will you have Vance to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Olivia was silent for a moment before Vance nearly dug his nails into her injured wrist. Her face contorted with pain before she finally answered, "I will…"

Harold let the sigh escape his lips this time. "If there is anyone who---"

"Don't even bother with that part," Vance interrupted. "I'll shoot the person who tries to come between this wedding," he said harshly, waving the gun at Harold that was still in his hand.

Harold shot Vance a dirty look. "Do you have rings?" he questioned.

Vance smirked, "No, skip that part."

Harold rolled his eyes slightly in response. "Then by the power vested in me and in the name of the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife…" he said to them both. He hated the look of disgust in Olivia's eyes and the look of lust he could clearly see in Vance's. "You may… kiss the bride," he said almost silently.

Olivia stood motionless as Vance forced his lips against hers. She couldn't believe she was now forced to stand here, married to his sadistic bastard, but she knew it was true. The sudden shots from a gun brought her eyes to widen. Now laying on the ground were Harold, Darren and the third priest who had stood much further away. "No, no, no, no, no!" she screamed out as she pulled out of Vance's grasp and knelt down by Harold's side. "Please no…" she whispered out as she tried to check for a pulse. She could see now though, Harold was indeed alive. She felt two arms grasp her from behind, and immediately she began kicking to get away, "No! Vance stop!" she yelled, desperately trying to pull away.

Olivia let another yelp of pain out as Vance backed her into the wall of the church, holding her forcefully against it. It was a moment later, but she realized his exact intentions. He wanted to consummate the marriage, and he wanted to do it now and not later. She squirmed more and more, trying everything she could to get out of his grasp.

"You're willing to risk the lives of Elliot and his brats now, Olivia?" Vance asked her. He watched as her squirming stopped almost immediately and smiled at her. "You'll learn to love me Olivia, unlike the other women you're smart," he told her with a grin.

Olivia's eyes widened slightly in response to what he had just said to her and suddenly she was frozen over with terror. She'd never actually felt that way before, was it even possible that she was just wed to a serial killer and rapist? This seemed to be one large nightmare that never wanted to end, and rape had suddenly thrown from her thoughts. It was thrown from them, but it rushed back when her pants were dropped, and Vance pushed inside of her. She'd been so caught off guard that a scream escaped her lips, one she couldn't hold down for once.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elliot, Fin and John were all standing outside the church doors when they heard it. Olivia's scream coursed through all of their ears, and not one of them waited for the signal to go in. Elliot had fear invoked all over his face, and he'd never heard Olivia scream. Olivia never screamed… yet this wasn't the first time that she had because of Vance.

As the three detectives slammed the doors of the church open, Vance and Olivia weren't in their immediate view. But two priests at the end of the aisle were, lying down in puddles of blood in the head of the church. Elliot couldn't believe his eyes, but suddenly he saw them. Vance had pulled off of Olivia already and started running out the back, and if it wasn't for the fact Elliot wanted to check on Olivia, he would have chased the bastard from here to Taiwan. Instead, Fin chased after Vance, John ran to the priests, and Elliot ran to Olivia.

Elliot was quick to help Olivia get her clothes on straight, but as soon as he touched her he saw that she flinched, and she began to back away from him. "Olivia…" he said to her quietly. He knew better then anyone not to push her, not to touch her, not to do anything that she wasn't ready to allow. "Please Olivia, I need to get you to the hospital," he told her.

Olivia was silent as she sat down on the floor of the church. She pulled her knees up against her chest with her arms, hugging them tightly as she buried her head within the confines of her knees and arms. It was at that point that she finally let it all out as she let the tears flow freely as her body silently shook from her sobs.

"Olivia…" Elliot stared helplessly at her now. Her tears made him want to cry as well, he'd never seen Olivia so broken and in so much pain that she cried, screamed, or did anything to let anyone know that she wasn't okay. He noticed though that she wasn't moving away from him, and he took at as his chance. He moved beside her, wrapping his arms around Olivia's shoulders as he pulled her against him in a gentle embrace. What surprised him most was when Olivia wrapped her arms around him in response, her head now resting on his shoulder. "I'm gonna get you out of here honey… please just hold on," he whispered in her ear as he moved one arm underneath of her knees, the other he rested under her back as he lifted her from the floor.

Olivia buried her face in Elliot's shoulder as he picked her up. For now she felt like he was the only person in the world she would ever be able to trust again, even though she knew that it wasn't true. She felt something else be put over her, and she recognized it quickly as John's jacket. She opened her eyes and looked at John, and the small smile the graced his lips made her feel a little bit better as she gripped the jacket tightly before hiding her face in Elliot's shoulder one more time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Don't worry because this is hardly the end of the story. I've got so much more on my mind to do, so don't make any plans to leave me just yet! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I keep getting new things popping up everyday, hopefully I can start doing my quick updates like I used to. Not sure when the next chapter will be up. -Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, Kate Taylor, Freestyler9125, Nickysbabygirl, objectionxquaetioneversare, GirlSummer OhSix Roxx, Redhead1608, Neela149, onetreefan, LivElRocks a lot, idinakristinfan, princesspup, Dramawitsvu17, volleychick14, TV Angel 711, tamasit1, Kelly of the midnight dawn, estrelita lovesSVU, CocaCola1052, obsessedwithstabler, AbbyGrl, Color Esperanza, and Cold Case Chick.

This dedication goes to FreeStyler9125, just because she's back from vacation and reads my story even though she prefers straight to the point over all these details I tend to use!

Welcome back from camp Essy! This one is all for you and Freestyler. :)

**Chapter 7**:

Elliot sat silently by Olivia's bedside in the small but quaint hospital. She was lucky enough to have been given her own room and he was definitely thankful for at least that. The bruises that Olivia had all over her body were fact to how badly Vance had brutalized her for a week, and not only had he injured her physically, but he had injured her emotionally as well.

The doctors had told him that Olivia wasn't raped just once. It was clear to them that Vance had done that repeatedly to her over the week, and that made Elliot sick to his stomach. The frown that graced his lips at all of her bruising was what really got to him though. She had a broken wrist, the other was severely bruised to the point that a small hit could manage to fracture it. A sigh escaped his lips as it had been a few days now and Olivia was saying nothing to anyone about what had happened to her, and Vance hadn't been caught.

He saw Olivia's brown eyes flutter open and he managed a small smile in her direction. He stopped trying so hard to make conversation with her, and instead he would just sit with her for as long as the doctors would allow him to. She would continue to give him the silent treatment, and it scared him to know that she had no interest in talking to anyone, not even him. "Morning," he said quietly to her, and for once he saw something different flash in her eyes, but he didn't expect her to talk back.

"Morn…ing…" Olivia mumbled out quietly in response to Elliot. She knew that her silence couldn't actually last forever, and in fact, she wasn't sure why she had remained this way for as long as she had at this point. The man she loved had come to save her in the church and now that she had the chance to thank him and tell him how much she cared, tell him of her pregnancy that the doctor had confirmed for her but promised not to tell. She knew it wasn't Vance's, she was too far along for it to be that bastard's child. The smile that grew on Elliot's face as she finally replied to him made her smile slightly in return.

Elliot grinned, probably looking a bit foolishly, when he heard Olivia's voice again. Not hearing it for a week and a half had driven him insane, seeing her pain had also driven him insane. He of course, knew better then to start his questions on Vance, and decided on a better course of action, "How do you feel?"

Olivia looked down at her arms, the small smile that graced her lips disappearing. "Like I'm… on a morphine trip," she replied, that small but loved smile finally managing to grace its presence back on her lips. She felt bad that Elliot was spending so much of his time worrying about her and staying with her, and she hated it, while at the same time, she secretly loved it.

Elliot let a short laugh escape his lips as he heard Olivia's response to his question. He should have known that when Olivia finally started speaking that she would be able to use her sense of humor again as well. "But seriously Olivia, are you okay?" he asked her, knowing that she knew he wasn't asking about pain, he wanted to know how she was doing on an emotional level.

Olivia was quiet for a moment in response, knowing that the 'I'm fine' answer wasn't going to cut it this time around. She looked down at her hands in which her fingers were now entangled with each other in a nervous way. She let her tongue lick her lips slightly in another nervous fashion, but she needed to tell him. "El…" she whispered out. "I'm uh… I'm pregnant," she blurted out rather quickly, wondering if he caught it or not. He did.

"His…" Elliot started to say, but the slight shock was still there. Vance had not only raped her, but she was now pregnant as well with his child? "Don't worry about it Olivia—"

Olivia smiled faintly and shook her head at Elliot. "El it's not his," she said to him, and then watched his eyebrow as it rose up curiously and unsure at her. She then watched as he seemed to figure it out, and she couldn't quite read his facial expression at this point.

Elliot finally grinned as he looked at Olivia, "You mean me and you are…?"

Olivia gave him a small nod of her head in response. She wasn't entirely too sure how to take his reaction to it, not that she was so sure of anything at the moment. Her eyes wandered away from Elliot's form now as she looked to the other side of the room, she didn't even think she could handle a child at this point in her life, not after what had happened to her.

Elliot saw the look of confusion that appeared in Olivia's eyes before she turned her head and he took a seat beside her on the hospital bed. "Olivia," he said lightly to her, trying his best to get her attention back on him. "Liv, you know you aren't alone in this," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her from the side. He smiled down at her when Olivia laid her head down on his shoulder. "You know, I'm always going to be here for you Olivia."

"I know…" Olivia replied quietly as she closed her eyes. She began wondering when exactly it was that she had fallen in love with this man, when she had fallen so head over heals in love with her partner, but she was glad that she did.

Elliot kissed Olivia on the top of the head, but he knew that she hadn't exactly felt it. He could tell by the steady movement of her chest that she was already sleeping again, or at least he thought that she was. "I love you Liv…" he said quietly before leaning back and closing his eyes too, completely unaware of the smile that formed on Olivia's lips.

&&&&

Not too long later, Olivia shot up straight in the same position she and Elliot had fallen asleep in. Elliot was surprised as he shot up as well and he was quick to pull Olivia to him, hearing how out of breath she was. "Olivia… shh… it's okay," he soothed, rocking her back and forth slightly in an attempt to calm her down.

Olivia shook her head as her fingers grasped tightly, or as tightly as they could in their condition, on Elliot's shirt. Her eyes were yet to open, they were squeezed tightly shut but she still knew that it was Elliot who had a hold on her. "It's not okay," she mumbled out as she pulled herself from Elliot's arms, "It'll never be okay…"

Elliot stared at Olivia, almost in shock. He watched as she wrapped her arms around both of her knees and pulled them tightly to her chest, and he watched as tears began streaming down from her brown eyes that squeezed shut. "Liv," he tried to call out, but she cut him off quickly.

"Get out…" Olivia whispered hoarsely.

Elliot was taken back by what Olivia just said to him. "What?" he question, not entirely sure that he had heard his partner correctly.

Olivia let her grasp on Elliot's shirt go and she stared at him, her eyes puffy and red, and still filled with tears. "Get the hell out!" she yelled at him as she pushed Elliot away from her. She hated pushing him away, but she hated to make him stay, and she knew that making him mad was possibly the only way that she could get him to leave her.

Elliot stared at Olivia, his mouth open but the words he wanted to form, never quite coming out. He had no idea how to respond to what she had just told him to do, not that he even understood it either. "Olivia…"

Olivia closed her eyes again as she turned away from Elliot. "Just go away," she whispered out, unable to stare at the look of pain that had etched over Elliot's facial features from her harsh words. She would be damned if she was going to ruin Elliot's life because she couldn't keep her own head on straight.

"I'm not leaving Olivia, tell me what's wrong," Elliot responded. He couldn't be sure what was going on in Olivia's head at the moment but he was going to help her through anything and everything that he possibly could, and he wouldn't let her try and drive him away, not now, not ever.

Olivia could feel the tears manage to fall even through her tightly shut eyes. "It's my fault…" she whispered out as she covered her face with her arms. "It's all my fault…"

Elliot took a seat beside Olivia once more, and again he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap and holding her in his embrace. "Olivia, you haven't don't anything wrong," he told her as he felt her lay her head down on his shoulder. He laid his head down on top of hers, "What could you possibly think is your fault?" he asked her.

"Everything," Olivia whispered in return. "People keep getting hurt and it's all my fault," she told him as the tears managed their way down her cheeks.

Elliot almost couldn't believe what he had just heard come from Olivia's lips. She honestly thought that what Vance did was her fault, and he knew that it wasn't, but he also knew it would be a war to try and make her understand that. "Olivia, what Vance did wasn't your fault, I don't want you to ever think something like that," he told her as he ran his fingers through her hair in a slightly soothing manner.

Olivia bit down on her lower lip, but she couldn't let Elliot or his family get hurt because of her. She knew what she had to do, or at least she thought she did. She pulled from Elliot's hold once more, possibly using more of a bitter voice then she actually meant to, "I hate everything…" she mumbled out. "I hate you…"

John Munch stood in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock as the words that Olivia had just spoken registered not only in his mind, but in Elliot's as well. He also knew, unlike Elliot, that what Olivia had just said out loud was quite in contrast to how she actually felt about the man beside her.

Elliot got off the bed where he was sitting beside his partner. The woman he loved just told him three words, but not the three words he thought they would be, it was the exact opposite. Maybe she really did blame him for what had happened to her, and it wasn't just a nightmare he had before finding her. Either way, he turned on his heels and moved quickly out the door, hiding one hell of a hurt look as he moved past John.

"Olivia," John said lightly as his eyes wandered from Elliot to Olivia. He'd never seen Olivia Benson so broken in his life, and it scared him to see exactly how much Vance had destroyed her. This time he moved to take a seat beside Olivia, and to his surprise, her arms were wrapped around him within a moment's notice, before he had time to react or get any other words out for her. "Why did you say that to him?" he questioned quietly, he honestly wanted to know what ran through her mind when she did that.

Olivia had her head resting on John's chest, and she knew she needed to answer him. "I had to…" she replied in a hushed tone, managing to overcome the tears. She had to, she knew she had to. She couldn't risk Elliot's family like that; he didn't deserve all of the problems that came with being so close to her. No one did.

John stared down at the broken woman in his arms, and wrapped his arms around her body as a sort of shelter. "What in the world would make you think you had to tell him something like that Olivia?"

Olivia bit down on her lower lip again before she answered, but she felt compelled to answer John with the truth. "Vance…" she answered quietly.

"What about Vance?" John questioned, knowing he may be pushing her, but she was finally coming out with it and that was what they really needed from her.

Olivia's brown eyes opened and she knew she would answer him again with the truth. "He told me," she started to mumble out, but as she spoke on, her voice was more clear. "He told me that he would kill Elliot…" she admitted to John. "He said he would rape his daughters, for Christ's sake John, he shot his own partner, I know he'd do this too!" she yelled out at him.

John's eyes widened for a second time at what Olivia just said. That scumbag honestly stooped low enough to threaten Elliot and Elliot's children, this man had no sense of humanity in him at all. Suddenly it hit John like a spark on wood creating a fire. Olivia told Elliot that she hated him, not for any reason except because she loved him, and for that he honestly couldn't blame her, but Elliot needed to know. "Olivia, nothing, and I mean nothing," he told her as she put a hand under her chin and moved her face so she was looking at him. "Is going to happen to Elliot or his girls, I'll make sure of that."

Olivia nodded numbly in response to John's words. She was scared of Vance, and by all means she knew that she had good reason for that fear. He had raped her, repeatedly. He had shot his own partner, shot three priests in a church, and even forced her hand in marriage. "The priests, John—" she had started, but was cut off.

"Are all fine," John replied before she could continue any further. "He shot them, but he didn't manage to kill them," he told her. He nearly jumped to his feet, and Olivia turned as white as a ghost at a sudden knock at the door.

Harold stood there, his arm in a sling. He raises an eyebrow slightly in response to _both_ of the people in the room's reaction to someone at the door. "I'm sorry if I've interrupted something child, do you want me to come back another time?" he questioned as he looked on at the two.

Olivia let a soft smile tread upon her lips as she saw Harold at the door. "No," she replied with a shake of her head. "No please come in Harold," she told him as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "And please… call me Olivia."

Harold nodded and smiled back in return to the younger woman on the bed. He saw the other man beside her, whom he immediately recognized as the one who had checked on him at the church, Detective Munch. "Detective Munch, good to see you again as well sir," he told the detective, who appeared more in his age range.

"Same to you," John replied with an honest smile. His eyes turned to Olivia once again who merely nodded at him, giving him her approval to be left alone with Harold. "I'll be outside," he whispered to her and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he stood to his feet fully and stepped out of the room.

Harold sat down in the chair beside Olivia's hospital bed. "You know Olivia, you may have very well saved every priest in the church that day," he told her, somehow sensing she blamed herself for all of them having been injured.

Olivia frowned slightly and shook her head as her shoulders slumped in slight defeat. "No, I nearly got you all killed," she said to him in response. She expected a sort of anger in all of these people who got hurt on her behalf, but instead all that she could find in Harold's eyes was something she could only seem to categorize as thankfulness. "How can you sit there and not be angry with me?" she questioned as she stared at him.

Harold was surprised by her words. She had been in that church giving up her life for three men she didn't know, and she somehow blamed herself for some maniacal man's lunacy? This woman truly was blessed in her own way, and she had no idea how amazing she was. "My dear, everything that has happened with that man was completely out of your control, can't you see Olivia?" he asked her as he stared into the woman's eyes. "You aren't the reason we got hurt," he told her as he took the younger woman's hand in his own. "You're the reason we're all still alive."

"What?" Olivia questioned in almost a hushed whisper. "But…" she started, unable to believe what she had just heard. "But how can you think that?" she asked in disbelief.

It was Harold's turn to have a look of disbelief and bewilderment on his face now. Olivia honestly believed that this was all her fault and he wondered if it was something that this Vance guy had said to her to make her believe that, or if she truly was this focused on everyone except for herself. "I don't have to think that my dear," Harold told her as he smiled. He knew it was the fact she truly cared more for others then herself. "I know this," he explained.

Olivia seemed to consider his words as he said them, letting them finally cut through her tough exterior, and finally believing that maybe it wasn't her fault. Suddenly the guilt filled her again, and it clearly shown on her face at that moment. Her hands covered her stomach suddenly, and a groan escaped her lips as they parted, a sudden dull pain aching her in stomach.

"What's wrong dear?" Harold questioned. His memory suddenly hounded him and he remembered that Olivia was pregnant. Stress was never good for any woman, no matter what kind, how great or how little, and Olivia sure had more stress then probably five women combined. "I'll get the doctor," he told her as he reached his hand for the 'Call Nurse' button beside the bed. He was stopped by her voice.

Olivia looked up at him, "No don't, it's okay," she told Harold when she felt the pain dull. She gave him a false smile as her arms loosened around her stomach, "I'm fine."

Harold moved his hand back onto his lap, honoring her wish even though he didn't quite agree with it. "Somehow I get the feeling it's not his," he said to Olivia as he sat back in his chair. He knew by the look in her eyes that she understood his exactly meaning.

Olivia shook her head in response. "No it's not," she replied quietly. Suddenly it hit her like a sack of bricks. She'd told the father of her child that she hated him, she'd told a man who admitted he loved her when he thought she was sleeping, that she hated him. "Oh no…" she whispered out automatically as she cupped her hand over her mouth in realization.

"What's wrong child?" Harold questioned, a sudden fear sparking in him once more.

John looked in at hearing Harold's question and he looked at Olivia. The look on her face was one of absolute guilt, and he got the feeling it had to do with Elliot. "Olivia?" he questioned as he stepped fully into the room.

Olivia's eyes drifted up to meet John's gaze. "I need him John, please," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her self in a sort of self-cocoon. "Please get Elliot to come back," she asked again, knowing that she was practically begging at this point.

John nodded diligently before stepping out of the room. He moved away from Olivia's room and pulled out his cell phone, hoping that Elliot hadn't gotten very far just yet.

"_Stabler_." Came Elliot's voice over the phone.

John breathed a sigh of relief that Elliot had actually picked up. "Elliot where are you?" he questioned as he sat down in a seat in the waiting room. "I need you back here at the hospital."

The alertness in Elliot's voice was easily detected as he spoke next. "_What happened?_" he questioned.

John shook his head, holding in a slight groan. "Olivia wants you Elliot," he told him as he rubbed his temple with his index finger. If it weren't for the fact that he knew these two for so long and so well, he would probably hate them for what they do to each other at times.

"_You heard her opinion on me already Munch, she doesn't want me around,_" Elliot replied over the phone. He was about to hang up when John's voice sounded over the phone again.

John rolled his eyes. "Stop being a stubborn asshole and listen to her reason real quick _Stabler_," John spat out.

Elliot was clearly shocked, and the only response he could muster up was a mere, "Okay."

John was slightly surprised that it worked the way it did, but guessed maybe he was never so harsh about something towards any of the other detectives before. He shrugged and began to explain, "While I explain, I expect you to be on your way back to this hospital too," he said, smirking slightly.

"_I'm already coming back Munch, now explain_," Elliot replied, clearly annoyed.

John let a chuckle escape his lips and finally continued. "Olivia wanted to protect you Elliot, and the only way she could think to do that was to hurt you," he told the other detective.

"_You're speaking in riddles Munch, spit it out_."

John rolled his eyes again. "Vance threatened your life and yours kids Elliot, that's why Olivia told you that she hated you," he finally explained. "Vance is still out there, she didn't want him coming after you or your kids, and she was pretty damn adamant about that to me," he said with a sigh as he rested the back of his head against the wall.

Elliot was momentarily stunned by what John had just explained to him about Olivia. He wondered why in hell Olivia didn't just tell him that, but suddenly he realized that if he had been in her position, he may have done the exact same thing, and with that in his head, he honestly couldn't blame her. "_I'll be there in a few minutes John, thanks._"

John just smiled, but noises from back where Olivia's room was got him on his feet immediately. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually run for anything in his entire life, but that's what he found himself doing as he made his way down the hallway towards Olivia's room.

"_What the hell is going on Munch?"_ Elliot questioned, hearing the distress in every voice coming through John's end of the phone.

John was still running, the phone to his ear. "I have no idea," he spoke just before he finally reached Olivia's hospital room. When he looked in, Olivia was nowhere to be seen, and two nurses were trying to help Harold up, "Where the hell is she!" he yelled out to some of the surrounding doctors who came up to him.

The doctor who spoke up had his face filled with guilt. "There was a man with a gun Detective, we couldn't stop him!"

John couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he knew exactly who it was. "Which way!" he questioned quickly as he grabbed the doctor by the collar of his jacket. "Which way did he take her!" he yelled out next. He could hear Elliot trying to ask what happened, but he was ignorant of that at the moment.

The doctor took a deep breath and pointed his index finger in the direction of an emergency exit where the man had taken Olivia Benson.

John was quick to not only drop the doctor, but to drop his phone as well. He wasn't sure he could run this fast before, but he was doing so as he made his way towards that door. When he finally pushed the doors open, the only thing he saw leaving was an ambulance, which hit its lights and sirens as it got onto the main street. "Damn it!" he yelled out in frustration. Vance was gone, and with him, Olivia was gone as well, for a second time she would have to go through the hell that this bastard put her through, and for that John could only think to blame himself.

&&&&

**That's right everyone. Vance has returned with a vengeance, and now he deserves to be shot. I'm sorry it took me so long; real life tends to take turns for the worst at some pretty plausible times. I promise not to be so long with the next update, and maybe I can do it within a couple days of this one to a week. I refuse to let my brain hit empty on you all again. –Kay**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, Kate Taylor, LittlePeople, TruLuv, BrittanyLS, ColorEsperanza, KSUnsungHero, TV Angel 711, objectionxquaetioneversare, Freestyler9125, onetreefan, nicksbabygirl, LivElRocks a lot, Dramawitsvu17, idinakristinfan, Cold Case Chick, SVUlovr202, ginormoussvufan, tamasit1, ACertainJustice, iluvstabler, Jerseygirl91, CocaCola1052, obsessedwithstabler and Kelly of the midnight dawn.

This dedication goes out to **obsessedwithstabler** and her nifty left shoe! (Which is mine now, might I add.)

**Chapter 8**:

Olivia was so groggy that she could hardly focus correctly as she sat up. A dizzy spell took her over almost immediately after she did so, and she suddenly regretted the quickness of her movements. She took a deep breath, and once she gained back her senses it soon dawned on her that she was moving, and when she looked around she realized she was on the deck of a boat.

She fought her memory for exactly what had happened, and it only took a moment before it all came seeping back into her mind.

_Olivia's eyes drifted up to meet John's gaze. "I need him John, please," she said quietly as she wrapped her arms around her self in a sort of self-cocoon. "Please get Elliot to come back," she asked again, knowing that she was practically begging at this point._

_John nodded diligently before stepping out of the room._

"_This Elliot is the father?" Harold questioned as he looked at Olivia._

_Olivia gave Harold a slight nod in response to the question that the priest asked. She still couldn't believe that she had told Elliot what she did, even if she was only trying to protect him. He may not deserve to get hurt on her behalf, but he also didn't deserve to be hurt by her either._

_Harold stared at her for a moment, contemplating the next question. This poor woman was more troubled then most , and it was clearly unfair that she was having to go through things that most people couldn't imagine having ever happened. "What happened?"_

_Olivia's eyes finally made their way to Harold and she realized that she felt perfectly comfortable talking to him. But for some reason, unknown to her, this was something she honestly didn't feel like having to explain again. "Everything except the right thing…" she mumbled in response. She closed her eyes now and looked away, only opening her eyes at a few noises._

"_Sir you can't be in here!" shouted a nurse from the doorway of Olivia's room._

_Olivia saw Harold move in front of her, blocking her view of whoever had entered the room. She got the feeling though, that this wasn't good, and the gentle beeping of the heart monitor, began moving at a slightly quicker pace._

_Harold stared at him, the man who had broken this woman one too many times already. "You're not going to get away with anything that you've done to her," he said._

"_Out of my way priest."_

_Olivia's eyes widened slightly at the voice and she had recognized it almost immediately. She didn't have time to react as Harold was thrown to the floor, and the last thing she remembered seeing was the white cloth towards her mouth. "No…" she whispered out before everything went dark._

Olivia practically feared the worst when she felt the boat come to a gradual stop, because as she looked around, there was nothing in sight. No land, but there was another boat not too far away, and if she could see it correctly, it was harbor patrol. One thing that was confusing her most about them now, was that they had no lights on, and they didn't appear to be moving either.

Had Olivia been paying attention to something other then the harbor patrol boat, she might have noticed someone was coming up from behind her. But the only time it truly became clear to her was when a hand covered her mouth from behind, and her body instantly tensed up.

"Shhh… its okay ma'am, I'm here to help you," the man whispered quietly to the woman. "Are you Olivia Benson?" he questioned quietly again, trying to make sure he didn't attract the attention of the boat driver who was yet to be seen.

Olivia nodded and when the hand that was clamped over her mouth let go, she turned and found herself looking at a member of harbor patrol. She was relieved to say the least, but still a little woozy from all that had happened.

The man smiled a little and helped Olivia to her feet. "My name's Jeff, just follow me detective…" he said quietly.

Olivia nodded again. When he started moving back the way he had come from she followed silently behind him. When Jeff came to a sudden stop she nearly bumped into him, but she managed to stop just before that. His hand was in front of her protectively, and it was then she noticed what he was staring at.

Vance stood before the harbor patrol officer and Olivia and smirked at them with his gun aimed. Olivia wasn't going to get away from him this time, and he needed to be rid of her once and for all. He'd figured out she was more then a couple weeks pregnant, and he couldn't have her having someone else's child.

A shot rang out, and Olivia's eyes grew wide. It had been a shot meant for her, but Jeff had stepped clear in front of her and took a bullet to the shoulder. A bullet that was meant for her heart. She managed to catch Jeff in her arms as he fell backwards into her and she sat down slowly on the deck of the boat as she tried to cover his wound with her hands and keep pressure on it.

"How many people are getting hurt on your account Olivia?" Vance asked with a sadistic grin. "You can stop it, pretty easily," he told her as he walked over to Olivia and the member of harbor patrol.

Olivia's eyes which were staring intently at Jeff's wound, worked their way up to Vance's sadistic face. She had a feeling that she knew exactly how he wanted this to end. If it had been just her, she may have been able to do what he wanted her to do, but she was pregnant, there was another life inside of her. How could she just give that life up as well?

Vance raised an eyebrow up at her curiously. "What do you say Olivia?" he asked again as he squatted down in front of her. He had the barrel of the gun aimed directly at her face, but he'd have a whole lot more fun with this before he killed her himself. "Can you end it yourself?"

Olivia's lips parted to respond as she stared into the barrel of the gun. She couldn't… no… she wouldn't. There was no way she would ever give up her child's life along with her own. Her own wasn't what bothered her. It was the growing life inside of her, and it was a part of her. "I can't…" she whispered and shook her head. The most defeated expression was on her face.

"Fine by me then," Vance responded coldly. He walked around behind her, keeping the gun aimed on her head the whole time. Once he was in back of her, he reached his free arm around her neck and pulled her to her feet, leaving Jeff laying there. "We'll let him bleed out, I have something better in store for you," he told her, that sadistic signature smile never leaving his face.

Olivia quickly tried pulling away from Vance, squirming as best as she could. But she didn't trust the fact that he could shoot her brains out at any second, that wouldn't just be her death, but also the baby growing inside of her. He was dragging her somewhere near the side of the boat, but her eyes were locked on the harbor patrol boat that had sped its way over after the shot fired.

But her attention was torn away when Vance shoved her. For a moment she thought he had thrown her into the water, but she was mistake when she hit cold metal, hanging over the water. She looked from side to side and in an instant she knew exactly what he'd done to her. He threw her into a metal cage, one of those diver cages they dropped into the water. Her eyes widened slightly in realization. Vance was going to drown her, and she closed her eyes as just a moment later the cage door closed and she was surrounded by water in seconds.

&&&&&&&&&&

The harbor patrol boat pulled beside Vance's boat. Elliot, Fin, John and Cragen were all on board, and the shots scared them more then anything, because none of them knew what had happened exactly and who it was that got shot.

Truth be it, Elliot was actually scared to know. So far the person doing all of the shooting was Vance, and chances were that this fact hadn't changed. They were all stepping onto Vance's boat when they heard the next noise. A splash, but that kind of splash didn't just come from a person falling in, so what exactly had been pushed into the water?

Elliot moved with his captain and a member of the harbor patrol, going around the front side of the boat. John and Fin had gone with two other members and went around the bottom.

They all moved around with their guns aimed, to find Vance with his gun aimed at them in return. "Where the hell is she Mitchell?" Cragen yelled out to Vance.

Vance smirked. "You think I'm going to just tell you?" he questioned them. "Fat chance people, she'll be dead by the time you find her," he told them triumphantly. He aimed his gun at Elliot, making it clear he was about to pull the trigger on him as well. But when a shot rang out, he stumbled off the side of the boat.

Elliot put his gun in his holster after having shot Vance. No one was actually going to blame him for having done it either, for that he was sure of. "Where the hell could she be?" he asked out loud.

"Cage…"

All eyes turned to the man lying on the deck of the boat. The other members of harbor patrol moved to him, "Where did you say she was Jeff?" the one asked.

Jeff coughed before saying it again, and this time he pointed too. "Diver's cage…" he mumbled out. "He dropped her… in the water…"

Elliot and the other men moved quickly to the side of the boat as they began shuffling around. After a few seconds they brought the diver's cage up, and sure enough Olivia was laying in it, unconscious. They pulled her out of it quickly but carefully and laid her down on the deck, and Elliot checked for her pulse. It wasn't there.

"Damn it Liv, don't do this," he mumbled out quietly. He wasn't even sure he could work out CPR correctly, not when she was pregnant. When he saw one of the harbor patrol members move to do it he stopped them more quickly then anything, "She's pregnant, can you still do that?" he asked quickly.

A few members looked at each other before the one spoke up. "It won't matter if she dies detective!" he said in return.

Elliot nodded, but instead he took over. He did the chest compressions, and then breathed into Olivia's mouth. She couldn't die. Not like this, not with them being so close to saving her. He ignored that two members were attempting to help their fallen colleague. "Come on Liv…" he whispered between the compressions. After a few more moments she had begun coughing and he turned her on her side quickly when she coughed up the water.

Olivia coughed a few times as she attempted to regain her breath. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes were Elliot's blue eyes looking down at her. "El…" she choked out before closing her eyes again.

"Olivia, come on sweetie, stay awake for me," he told her as he laid her head in his lap. "Liv, please, open your eyes again," he told her quietly.

Cragen stared at his two detectives. Elliot had called Olivia sweetie, but for some reason that didn't entirely surprise him to much. At this point he was just glad Olivia was alive. But suddenly something else had struck him. Olivia was pregnant?

Olivia slowly opened her eyes to stare up at Elliot again. Her breathing was still a little erratic, but she could breathe. She had never been quite that scared as when she felt her last breath underneath of the ocean, little had she expected to be brought back. She thought that was the end, and that she would never get to tell him how she felt. "El…" she whispered a second time.

Elliot's eyes were only paying attention to Olivia at this point. He ignored the jacket that John placed over top of Olivia's soaked body in an attempt at warmth. "What is it Liv?" he asked quietly in response. A medic boat was already coming up beside them.

"Cold…" she whispered quietly. Those weren't the words that she had meant to come from her lips, but that was the word that did. She felt Elliot pull her into his gentle embrace, and she admitted that was warmer. She laid her head down on his chest, simply listening to the beating of his heart. "El…" she said once again, but this time she didn't wait for him to ask what she wanted. She still remembered his words to her in the hospital when he thought she was asleep. "I love you too…"

Elliot looked down at Olivia, sheer shock covering his features. Olivia had passed out again, "Shit…" he muttered. "Olivia," he called to her gently. Sleeping wasn't the best idea, not now. He looked up at the men from the medic boat, and he stood up with Olivia, making his way over to them. She and the wounded member of harbor patrol needed serious help, a hospital most definitely.

As soon as he had laid her down on one of the cots they had on the boat, the medics were at her attention to check Olivia out. He turned around and saw a few guys fishing Vance Mitchell out of the water.

"Man he's dead," the one guy said out loud.

The other guy shrugged, "Serves the bastard right, personally, I hope it was the drowning that killed this asshole."

The two guys bagged Vance in a body bag.

Elliot was relieved for the most part. Vance was dead, which meant no one had to worry about him ever coming after Olivia or anybody else ever again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elliot sat by Olivia's hospital bed once again. Aside from the bruises that she held on her features, she actually looked at peace while she was sleeping for once. When her eyes opened, he watched as she tried to take in her surroundings, and then her eyes found him. He couldn't help but smile when the first thing she did was smile at him. "How do you feel?" he asked her, just happy she was going to be okay.

"I'm okay," Olivia replied quietly. She was trying to recall if she actually had told Elliot that she loved him too, or if all of that was simply a dream. She thought that she had, but she couldn't really be sure. She sat up slowly, and when Elliot stood up and sat down beside her on the bed, she couldn't help but to smile again. "I'm so sorry…"

Elliot looked at Olivia strangely, trying to figure out what exactly she was sorry for. "What are you talking about?" he asked curiously. "You know, you have nothing to be sorry for," he told her, a small smile on his lips as well.

Olivia shifted slightly. She just needed Elliot at the moment, so she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head down on his chest. Dejavu hit her like never before, and she realized something rather quickly.

_Olivia slowly opened her eyes to stare up at Elliot again. Her breathing was still a little erratic, but she could breathe. She had never been quite that scared as when she felt her last breath underneath of the ocean, little had she expected to be brought back. She thought that was the end, and that she would never get to tell him how she felt. "El…" she whispered a second time._

_Elliot's eyes were only paying attention to Olivia at this point. He ignored the jacket that John placed over top of Olivia's soaked body in an attempt at warmth. "What is it Liv?" he asked quietly in response. A medic boat was already coming up beside them._

"_Cold…" she whispered quietly. Those weren't the words that she had meant to come from her lips, but that was the word that did. She felt Elliot pull her into his gentle embrace, and she admitted that was warmer. She laid her head down on his chest, simply listening to the beating of his heart. "El…" she said once again, but this time she didn't wait for him to ask what she wanted. She still remembered his words to her in the hospital when he thought she was asleep. "I love you too…"_

Elliot looked down at Olivia in a confused manner. He had no idea what she was sorry about, because he knew better then anyone that she had nothing to apologize for. But for some reason Olivia seemed to think otherwise, but she always seemed to think otherwise. "Liv?" he questioned quietly.

Olivia closed her eyes and thought about it before responding. "I'm sorry for what I said to you…" she told him. Her voice had wavered slightly. She felt completely guilt for having pushed him away just before Vance had kidnapped her again, telling him that she hated him. "I don't hate you El…" she said quietly, the tears forming in her eyes. "I could never hate you…"

"Olivia," Elliot whispered lightly in response. Now he fully understood why she felt like she had to apologize to him. He also understood the reason for why she had done it, "I know you don't," he told her in response as he wrapped his arms around her body and laid his cheek down on the top of her head. "And I know why you did it, its okay," he told her as he ran his fingers along her back soothingly.

Olivia sighed lightly in slight relief that he wasn't angry with her for what she had said to him. She probably could have fallen asleep right here, right now. But another worry quickly overcame her, "Elliot…" she said quietly. "Is the baby okay?" she asked, needing to know that her child… no… their child, was okay.

Elliot smiled down at Olivia as her eyes opened to look up at him. "The baby is fine Liv, you don't have anything to worry about," he told her as he pushed a few strands of hair from her face. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of her forehead, "You're tired Olivia, you should go back to sleep."

"I don't want to," Olivia responded quietly as she muffled a yawn that escaped her lips.

Elliot raised an eyebrow up at her in an amused manner. "Why not?" he asked her curiously. He couldn't quite understand Olivia sometimes, but he was pretty sure that was why he loved her so much. Olivia was like a puzzle, just one missing piece and you'd never be able to fully figure her out.

Olivia was slightly embarrassed by the answer that came out of her lips next, but for some reason she couldn't seem to stop them from coming out. "Because I want to stay here with you…" she responded quietly.

Elliot couldn't help but to smile at what Olivia just said to him. She didn't want to sleep because she just wanted to be there with him. He hadn't heard anything like that from some in his entire life. He placed his fingers beneath her chin and lifted her head so she was looking at his face. "I'm not going anywhere Liv," he told her before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise."

"Okay…" she replied as she closed her eyes again. She felt Elliot lean back against the back of the bed, and she'd never actually felt more safe then when she was in his arms at this exact moment. She smiled faintly as she remained with her head laying down on his chest and Elliot's arms wrapped around her.

Elliot ran one hand up and down Olivia's back again in that soothing manner before placing another kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Liv…" he whispered to her before closing his eyes.

Olivia's smile grew slightly at his words, but this time she returned the gesture. "I love you too…"

&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay! I updated, how was it you guys? I finally got some EO moments in this chapter, aren't you all proud of me! –cheesy grin- What? You're not proud of me? Aww man. Oh well. I hope you guys loved this chapter! I tried to mix a little bit of everything into it, and I know it's shorter then my chapters normally are. But hey, who can complain? Drama, angst, romance, death! Wheee! There's something in the water, I know there is. -Kay**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I found a left shoe under my bed the other day. Can I keep it?

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, Kelly of the midnight dawn, LivElRocks a lot, TV Angel 711, obsessedwithstabler, onetreefan, Kate Taylor, nickysbabygirl, objectionxquaetioneversare, Neela149, CocaCola1052, Color Esperanza, idinakristinfan, Freestyler9125, Tamasit1, ginormoussvufan, and SVU 101.

Okay guys, each chapter will be skipping a few time frames. You all know I don't like to overly draw out stories, so I'm going to try my best not to overkill you. Hehe.

This dedication goes off to idinakristinfan. She was helping me pick songs out. Although I didn't quite use her idea because I changed the flow of my chapter and where I was going with it, she was still a good help. :)

Also dedicated to Cold Case Chick. You are going to see one hell of a twist in this chapter and it all happened while I was talking with her! See how much you all help me when you just talk to me?

**Chapter 9**:

It had been about three months, and Olivia had been staying with Elliot since the incident with Vance. She'd had no issues with accepting his offer to move in, because when she thought about it, the idea of staying in her own apartment anymore was sickening to her.

Olivia was sitting with Elliot on the couch in his living room, and the both of them had been watching a movie. She had her head resting on Elliot's chest, and she could tell just by the steadiness of his breathing that he had fallen asleep. She smiled a little at how safe she always felt when she was in his arms, and she couldn't remember a time she had felt like this.

Of course she admitted that she wasn't ready for anything at all intimate after all the things that happened to her. That was mixed with her pregnancy and the food cravings that she had begun having. She had only a slight bump in her stomach to show that she was pregnant, and to be honest, she really only looked like she had gained a bit of weight. She did have to admit she was a lot more temperamental then she used to be about things, and she felt bad because it probably made her a rather hard person to live with if she hadn't been that way from the beginning.

Olivia carefully wiggled out of Elliot's arms, making sure she didn't wake him up in the process. She stood up and quietly made her way to the kitchen, then opened up a glass jar, pulling out an oreo from inside of it. She was about to stick it in her mouth when someone pulled it from her hand from behind. She turned, only to see Elliot take a bite of the cookie and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "That was mine, you jerk," she teased and pretended to pout.

"There's more in the jar," Elliot said with a grin in response to Olivia's teasing. He couldn't help but think the teasing hint in her voice was probably one of the cutest things about her, and he'd never exactly heard it that way before, nor had he ever seen her make a pouting face. He laughed when she stole the other half of the cookie back from him.

Olivia smirked at him, "Too bad," she told him with another laugh escaping her lips. "I worked hard for my cookie, and you can't have the rest of it," she winked at him and turned back around and went to pop the rest of the cookie into her mouth again.

Elliot grinned as she turned her back on him again. He moved quickly and pulled a second oreo from the jar. "Hey Liv," he said, trying his best to keep an actual serious tone of voice.

Olivia turned before eating the cookie, actually thinking Elliot needed something. Instead, the only thing she found was an oreo in her mouth. She spit it back out at him as she burst out laughing at what he'd just done.

"Did you just spit an oreo at me?" Elliot asked in the middle of his own laughter.

Olivia attempted to hold in her laughter. She had indeed just spit an oreo out at Elliot, and that was definitely something she had never done to anybody before with any type of food. That thought simply caused her to laugh again at his expense.

Elliot grinned and picked Olivia up off her feet and into his arms.

Olivia let out another laugh at Elliot's sudden actions. "What in the world are you doing?" she asked between her laughter. "El put me down; you're rocking a pregnant woman here."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh at what Olivia just said and carried her back into the living room. He placed her down on the couch instead of on her feet and then sat down beside her.

"You know El, I may have actually been hungry," Olivia teased him as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Instead you made me drop a cookie and spit out a cookie," she said with an amused tone.

Elliot smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, an orea which you spit out _at_ me might I add," he said with a chuckle escaping his lips.

Olivia couldn't hide the embarrassed look as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She gave him an innocent look before shrugging her shoulders and letting a short yawn escape her lips. She was quick to try and cover it up, because she hated getting so easily exhausted as she happened to get lately.

Elliot knew better then to say anything to her about being tired. Instead he had a different approach for getting her to fall asleep. "Massage?" he asked her with a small smile. He saw the questioning look on her face and grinned.

"Since when do you offer me massages?" Olivia asked curiously. Not that she entirely minded, but the question was completely random.

Elliot chuckled again at Olivia's natural curiosity, and he couldn't help but give her one of his witty remarks. "Just an excuse to go touching you," he said and waggled his eyebrows up and down.

This made Olivia laugh again and she shook her head in response. "That's cute El," she replied with a smile.

"You don't want the massage then?" he questioned, knowing full well that she did indeed want it.

Olivia gave him an innocent look before sitting up and turning around so her back was to Elliot. "I'm not going to turn down you offer to touch me," she said with a smirk. "Oh I mean massage," she corrected herself in a joking manner.

Elliot grinned before placing his hands on Olivia's shoulders as she leaned back against his chest. After four kids he'd learned fairly well how to relax a pregnant woman, and a massage always seemed to be the best answer. He couldn't help but to smile at the content smile on Olivia's lips as she leaned against him with her eyes closed.

"I think you may have taken up the wrong occupation El," Olivia mumbled out. She could slowly feel herself nodding off at being so relaxed and she smiled a little before saying, "Thanks."

Elliot smiled back down at Olivia as he noticed she had fallen asleep. He made sure not to shift her too much as he moved her into his arms and stood up. He slowly and carefully made his way down the hallway to the bedroom and once he was in there he laid her down on the bed. He was about to walk back out of the room when he felt Olivia's hand on his wrist.

"Come to sleep…" Olivia whispered as she turned on her side and let another yawn escape her lips.

Elliot couldn't resist smiling as he moved under the covers with Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Good night Liv…"

Olivia barely heard what Elliot had said as she was half asleep, and instead of good night she muttered out words that hadn't been said since that day on Vance's boat when she had almost drowned. "I love you…"

Elliot opened his eyes again after having closed them and noticed Olivia hadn't even shifted after she said that. He smiled before returning her gesture, "Love you too," he said quietly before closing his eyes again, not even seeing the smile that grew on Olivia's lips before they both fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&

It was a few hours later when Olivia finally opened her eyes. She looked over at the clock on Elliot's nightstand and saw that it was only 1am. She didn't exactly mind though, because this gave her more time to do what she knew she had to do. She slowly got out of the bed. She was lucky that Elliot had turned sometime during the night and was no longer holding her protectively.

Olivia knew she would hate herself for this, but she also knew she would hate herself if she didn't do it. She couldn't keep staying with Elliot and screwing up his life more then she already had. She sighed as she stood in the living room at this point and held a cautionary hand over her stomach. She took a deep breath. There was on person who she knew she could go to, but she would hate to impede on his life as well. She hadn't thought this through very well, but she wasn't going to turn back now.

She picked up the small bag she had before quietly exiting Elliot's apartment. After going down the hall she made it to the elevator and took it to the lobby of the building. As she came out she ignored the odd look the doorman was giving her while she made her way to the front doors of the building.

"Ms. Benson?" the man said worriedly. He'd always remembered her before she had moved into the building because she worked with the other detective in the building and they worked together more then enough times. He'd been surprised the first day she had come to live there actually, simply because of how injured she had been.

Olivia's eyes drifted to the doorman, Rob, and she gave him a small smile.

Rob looked at Olivia, and he could tell by the bag in her hands that she probably didn't ever plan on returning. "Is everything okay?" he questioned. As far as he had been able to tell, Olivia and Elliot had gotten along perfectly, and he couldn't imagine what was driving her to leave now.

"Of course…" Olivia replied casually. Although she knew by his face that he could tell otherwise right now. Her eyes darted back to the elevator on occasion to make sure Elliot hadn't woken up and noticed she was gone.

Rob watched Olivia's eyes as they took nervous glances at the elevator. Normally he associated that look with a woman who was being hurt by the person that she was staying with, but he couldn't imagine Detective Stabler doing anything like that. Something else seemed to be wrong as well, a look of guilt covered her face too. "Have a good night ma'am," he told her as he opened the door and gave her an honest but still worried smile.

Olivia returned Rob's smile. "You too," she replied quietly before moving out the door. She certainly felt horrible for doing this, but she needed to do something right with her life at this point and by staying with Elliot she was probably only annoying him.

_The winter here's cold, and bitter_

_It's chilled us to the bone_

_We haven't seen the sun for weeks_

_Too long too far from home_

_I feel just like I'm sinking_

_And I claw for solid ground_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_

Rob knew what he needed to do as he watched Olivia Benson hail a cab outside of the building. He moved from his place near the doors and made his way over to the elevator. Elliot Stabler probably didn't know his partner had just walked out of his life, and she seemed like she was unhappy over her own decision.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Olivia smiled at the driver of the taxi as he pulled up to where she needed to be. She handed him the money he was owed and then stepped out of the car quietly. She let another sigh escape her lips as she moved up the steps of the building she had been dropped off at.

She still hated to intrude, especially at this time of the night. But she knew he was her only choice at this point and so she hit the button that buzzed up to his apartment.

It was a few seconds before his voice came over the speaker. "Yeah?" he asked curiously. He didn't seem to have just woken up.

"John?" she asked into the box.

John Munch seemed to be a little confused for a moment before answering. "Olivia?" he questioned. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

Olivia sighed. "I just need to talk to you about somethi---"

John was worried instantly when Olivia hadn't finished what she was saying, nor had she hit the button again to try and finish. He'd heard some noise just before it cut off and that was what really worried him. He grabbed his gun from the coffee table in front of his couch and made his way out of his apartment.

Olivia let a short groan escape her lips as she hit the ground of the alleyway she had been thrown down into. She turned her head and what she saw almost made it all worse.

_If all of the strength and all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I can love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_Full of grace_

_My love_

Vance was standing before her, above her. He was alive, clearly the opposite of what she had been led to believe. Her eyes widened into what could only be described as a look of pure terror. The man she had despised and feared because of the things he did to her, the man she thought had died back on the boat from hell three years ago, was still alive.

"Did you miss me Olivia?" Vance asked as he grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her off the ground slightly. "Because I missed you baby," he told her with a grin. He pinned her down on the ground in seconds. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to go somewhere without your partner, although I do have to thank you for that because you've made things so much easier for me."

Olivia took steady breaths as she stared Vance in the face. He was being completely ignorant of her hand as it searched for something, or anything to hit him with.

Vance just smiled his naturally sadistic smile. "I'm telling you Olivia, you're just an amazingly attractive woman," he told her as he began running his hand up and down her body, keep the other hand with a clear grip on her throat.

"Go to hell…" Olivia whispered. Her hands had grasped something metal, and she wasn't entirely sure what it was. She closed her eyes and smashed Vance in the one place she could think of that it would hurt the worst; his balls.

As soon as Vance rolled off of her, clearly in more pain then she had intended, she stood up to her feet. She looked at what was in her hands and realized exactly why it hurt so much more, it was because she'd hit Vance in the balls with the hooked end of a crowbar. She grimaced slightly before moving to run out of the alleyway, but she didn't get far because in a matter of seconds Vance had pulled her back against one of the building walls.

Olivia did the only thing that she could think of at the time before he restrained her hands this time. She brought the end of the crowbar into Vance's stomach, and she was sickened when she realized that it had actually gone into his stomach. She'd somehow managed to stab Vance with the crowbar.

_So its better this way, I said_

_Having seen this place before_

_Where everything we say and do_

_Hurts us all the more_

_It's just that we stayed, too long_

_In the same old sickly skin_

_I'm pulled down by the undertow_

_I never thought I could feel so low_

_Oh darkness I feel like letting go_

Olivia had no time to react as Vance through her down against the dumpster that was next to them. She hit her head on it and let a short moan of pain escape her lips. How was it possible for someone to take a crowbar to the balls, and then get stabbed with a crowbar, and still be fighting back? She had no idea how Vance was so pain tolerant at the moment, but she wished she was feeling the same way. Instead she simply felt dizzy from her head hitting the dumpster.

Vance winced and was clearly pissed off as he pulled the crowbar from his stomach. He looked at Olivia sitting against the dumpster as she seemed to try and gain her senses back. "Time to end this Olivia," he told her. He shook his head with a sigh, "It's really too bad, I did like you a lot."

Olivia's eyes widened with more terror then when she had first seen Vance in the alleyway. She watched as he raised the crowbar, and when she saw the hooked end coming down at her face, she did the only thing she could. She closed her eyes and simply waited for it to end.

_If all of the strength_

_And all of the courage_

_Come and lift me from this place_

_I know I could love you much better than this_

_Full of grace_

_Full of grace_

_My love_

&&&&&&&&&&&

**Okay. I know you guys probably hate me. But you'll get over it eventually! If there are any errors that I passed over when I was checking it then I am truly sorry. I'm not feeling entirely too well which is why this chapter was shorter then I intended. And yes, I do realize I told you that the angst was over. Sorry people, I lied! I'll get to work on the next chapter for you all soon. **

**Also, the song used was "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan. -Kay**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: All I want for Christmas are my two front teeth! My two front teeth! All I want for Christmas are my two front teeth, and maybe some EOness toooo!

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, Color Esperanza, LovelyLivia, onetreefan, TV Angel 711, dramawitsvu17, Kelly of the midnight dawn, Freestyler9125, CocaCola1052, Kate Taylor, idinakristinfan, LivElRocks a lot, nickysbabygirl, Cold Case Chick, Tamasit1, LittlePeople, estrelita lovesSVU, and RoninSenshi.

Dedicated to Cold Case Chick, for helping me out with a scene that disappeared when I was writing.

**Chapter 10**:

Olivia opened her eyes when nothing smashed her head in. She saw Vance hunched over in pain and realization hit her that he must have been running on some real adrenaline before that he hadn't been phased by the crowbar, especially with how she had used it. She saw him raise the crowbar again, but this time she wasn't out of it so much as to let it happen. She had someone else besides herself to protect here tonight, she had the life of her child to protect.

She did the only thing that she could do in her position on the ground. She kicked her leg up and nailed Vance in the groin with the toes of her foot as hard as she could. As she attempted to get back on her feet she immediately felt the effects of having hit her head on the dumpster. She was dizzier then ever but she knew she had to get out of this alleyway before Vance got to her again.

Olivia slowly groped her way along the wall of the alley as she tried to make her way out of it, but Vance seemed to be keeping up with her, even while he was bleeding from the stomach. He pushed her against the wall using his body, and put the crowbar up against her neck in a choke hold.

"You can't get rid of me Olivia," Vance told her with a grin. His face was pained but he was making it clear that he was going to kill her even if it killed him. He placed his free hand over Olivia's stomach. "Is this why you fight me so hard Olivia?" he asked her as he pressed the crowbar tighter against her throat.

Olivia visually flinched at Vance's hand on her stomach. She needed to get away from him, she made a quick movement with hand hands and brought them to Vance's face, using her fingers to rake him in the eyes.

Vance yelled out as he dropped the crowbar and put his hands to his face. "You bitch!" he yelled out. He was quick too though, and before Olivia ran away he grabbed her by the throat and held her back against the wall once again.

Olivia's feet began to lift from the ground as Vance pulled her up against the building by her throat. She coughed as she wrapped her hands around Vance's hands which were choking her. Her feet kicked all over as she attempted to free herself for a third time so she could breathe again.

A shot rang out clear in Olivia's ears, and for a moment she thought that it was meant for her. But the next thing that she knew, she was sitting on the ground with her back against the wall of the building in an attempt to catch her breath.

"Olivia," came somebody's voice. "Come on Olivia, look at me."

Olivia could hardly see straight as she tried to figure out whose voice it was that was talking to her. When she finally did catch her breath, she could see clearly again a well. It wasn't very long before she could see that it was John who had just saved her life from Vance. She squirmed in pain as she tried to get back on her feet but John was making sure that she stayed down and remained sitting.

"I'm calling an ambulance Olivia, just stay still for me, okay?" he asked her. John watched Olivia nod slightly and he could see the tears forming in her brown eyes. Before he got the chance to call for the ambulance, his cell phone began to ring in his hand. "Yeah?" he asked into it quickly.

Elliot's voice came over clear in the phone. "John, it's Olivia, she's missing---"

John looked at Olivia before cutting Elliot off. "Call a bus and send it to my place Elliot," he said before pressing the button on his cell phone and hanging up. He sat down beside Olivia and pulled her into his arms.

"I can't keep going on like this John," she told him in a hoarse whisper as she rested in his arms.

John took in Olivia's words for a moment before he actually responded to her. "Olivia, he's dead," he told her. "He can't come after you any longer, you know that."

Olivia shook her head as she remained in John's embrace. "He was dead before too," she replied to him quietly. "It never seems to end John, how can I put Elliot through all of this?" she questioned to not only him, but herself.

John went to reply when Olivia began speaking again, not allowing him the chance to comment.

"How can I put a child through this?" she whispered out that question next between her sobs. Her arms wrapped around her stomach protectively as her head rested on John's shoulder with her eyes closed.

John stared down at the Olivia; the woman who was always so strong had finally been broken down within the past year and he actually wished she was still the strong woman who let no man into her life, who have no single person the chance to change the way she lived. "Nothing else is going to happen Olivia, we won't let anything else happen, and I won't let anything else happen."

Olivia was silent in response to what John had just said to her. She had opened her eyes, but then closed them again to try to make sense of all the different things going on in her life and all the things going through her head and even her heart.

John looked up at the sounds of sirens coming towards the building. "I'm going to go and get them Olivia, just wait here for me, okay?" he questioned her.

Olivia stopped John before he moved away from her. "I'm coming, I'm not staying here," she told him quietly before moving to get on her feet.

"Alright," John replied. He knew better then to fight her on it as he helped her get back on her feet. They moved silently down the alleyway and out to the street where the ambulance was just arriving.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elliot made his way down the hallways of the hospital. He couldn't understand exactly why Olivia left like she did but he did know that she always did everything for a reason, not always a great reason, but a reason nonetheless.

As he stepped into the waiting room he could see John standing against the wall, clearly waiting for him. "Is she okay Munch, where is she?" he asked quickly in concern.

John nodded in response to what Elliot had asked him. "I'll show you to her room," he told him before making his way down the hallway towards Olivia's hospital room. He stopped when they reached the door and then he pointed inside to where Olivia was resting.

Elliot looked inside the room at Olivia who appeared to be sleeping at the moment. He moved inside of the room and took a seat beside Olivia's bedside quietly. He was looking her over, staring at her neck in particular which had a bruise in the shape of a hand where Olivia had clearly been choked.

"Hey…" came Olivia's quiet and tired voice from her place on the bed. She shifted slightly as she opened her eyes and looked at Elliot. "I'm sorry again…"

Elliot gave Olivia a strange look as she began apologizing to him. "Sorry for what Olivia?" he asked her curiously. "You're apologizing for something that wasn't even your fault, it was out of your control Olivia," he told her.

Olivia shook her head slightly in response. "It's my fault that I left your apartment, and I left so that this would all stop, but Elliot, it never ends, I can never make it stop," she said quietly. "I keep on ruining your life with all of my problems and I can't seem to save you the trouble of having to worry about me," she told Elliot in an attempt to explain herself.

"Olivia, I'm never going to stop worrying about you," Elliot replied as he took her hand within his. "I love you Olivia, and I always want to be here for you, but first you have to let me be here for you."

Olivia was silent as she contemplated Elliot's words in her mind. She hated hoe estranged her life had become over the past few months and she only wished that she could go back and stop it all from happening. But as going back to the past crossed her mind, she wondered if she would want to change the way things had gone, because then she wouldn't have the love of the man holding her hand right at this very moment.

Elliot watched as she tried to place his words into new meanings. Other then telling her that he loved her, he didn't know how else he could prove to her that he would never try to hurt her.

"I'm not good with this Elliot," were the words that finally came from Olivia's mouth. "I'm not good with relationships, with my feelings," she had said next. She sighed before continuing on without looking at Elliot and simply staring at the ceiling. "I can't even control my own life let along be in a fair relationship with somebody. How can I bring a child into this world too?"

Elliot had no idea how to react to what Olivia said, let along how to reply to her words. He stared at her as he tried to think of what he could say to her to make things better, but what could honestly make someone in Olivia's position feel better?

Olivia closed her eyes and pulled her hand from Elliot's hand as she turned on her side, facing away from Elliot now.

"Olivia," Elliot said quietly. When she didn't turn around he decided to continue speaking anyways, knowing she could hear him. "You can't just give up now that things have gotten hard Olivia," he told her next. "I know things are getting out of control, but Vance is gone for real this time, and that's one less thing to worry about."

Olivia remained silent as she stared at the wall, not moving or saying anything in response to what Elliot was saying. If he knew what was best for him, he would find someone who had more stability in their life to be with, not stay here with someone whose life was anyone's but her own.

Elliot held in a sigh and decided to continue speaking. "You're never alone with all of this Olivia," he told her. "You're never alone because you have so many people who would never want to let you get hurt, they would never want to see you like you are right now," he explained. "I know we can't always stop what's going to happen Olivia, but we're always here for you. And I know you like to be the strong woman in everything, and I know that's exactly what you're doing right now." He sat back in his chair, knowing his words were getting to her because she was shifting slightly in her bed.

Olivia could feel the tears stream down her face as she silently listened to the words that Elliot was speaking to her. If she knew what to say, she probably would have responded to Elliot by now, but all she could seem to do was listen. And contrary to what Elliot seemed to be thinking at the moment, she really was glad that he was here and trying to talk to her at this very moment. She regretted having tried so hard to pull away from him while he was trying to hard to be closer to her.

"I'm always going to be here for you Olivia," Elliot told her. "I would never want to try and hurt you, and I hope you know that," he said next. "I want to be with you Olivia, but the only problem with that is that you don't seem to want the same thing, and I'm sorry for pushing you so hard," he said before standing up in from his seat. "I'll let you rest, and you know how to find me if you need me."

Olivia sat up as she heard his footsteps walk out the door, "Elliot…" she whispered out. She stared at the door, knowing that she should have responded to him more quickly. She closed her eyes and shook her head in defeat. Olivia Benson finally felt defeated for once in the past few years, and she hated herself for letting Elliot walk out that door thinking she didn't feel for him what he did for her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

John was sitting in a chair outside of Olivia's room when he saw Elliot step out and start walking away. He raised an eyebrow up curiously, but got the feeling it was really none of his business, not that it ever was. A moment later his eyes widened as he saw Olivia come out of her hospital room and she was clearly looking for Elliot. He watched as Elliot was about to step into an opening elevator and as Olivia was going after him, and did what Olivia couldn't. "ELLIOT!"

Elliot stopped short of stepping into the elevator and turned around to see what John wanted. Instead of John, he was met with Olivia in a matter of a second as her arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his chest. He stared down at her in surprise, but quickly wrapped his arms around her in response.

"I'm so sorry…" Olivia whispered out her apology to Elliot as her arms remained wrapped around his body tightly. "I'm sorry for everything, for hurting you, for pushing you away," she mumbled out while in tears.

Elliot could only listen to what she was saying at this point. He was still in shock that she'd actually come running after him, and he wasn't quite sure how to respond. One word, her name, did escape his lips though, "Olivia…" he whispered quietly, but she continued on.

Olivia's fingers gripped tightly on the back of Elliot's shirt as she continued. "I'm sorry…" she muttered out again. "Please don't go Elliot, don't leave, please," she asked, no, practically begged of Elliot. "I need you Elliot, please…"

Elliot was silent for another moment before he unraveled Olivia from her embrace of him. He placed his hands on either side of her face, "I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to Olivia," he finally replied before placing a small kiss on the top of her forehead.

"I don't want you to," Olivia whispered out. She looked up at Elliot, her brown eyes probably red from the tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized again as she closed her eyes and her face drifted down to look at the floor when she reopened her eyes.

Elliot smiled softly down at Olivia and he placed his hand beneath her chin, lifting it up so she would look at him. "Stop apologizing Olivia, I'm not going anywhere, I just told you that," he told her.

Olivia smiled faintly in return to Elliot and wrapped her arms around his neck as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Thank you…"

John rolled his eyes but grinned at his two co-workers. They had always been in love; it was just a shame that it had taken all of this to make them realize it. He smirked as he walked up beside the two of them, knowing that he should try and get a good laugh out of Olivia.

"Munch," Elliot said as he saw John making his way towards them both. He could see the humorous glint in the older man's eyes, and for some reason he actually wanted to hear the comment that John had for them. If anything, Olivia could probably use a good laugh.

Olivia released her hold on Elliot and turned to look at John. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him next, clearly showing that she was thankful for all of his help. Something that John had just whispered into her ear made her let go of him and let out a clear laugh in response.

John grinned and flashed Elliot an innocent look. "You should probably get back into bed before the doctors and nurses have a fit Olivia,' he told her.

Olivia smiled and nodded as she bit her lip in an effort to hold in the rest of her laughter. She looked at Elliot and the look on his face told her that he would follow after her in a moment, so she made her way back to her hospital room.

"What in the world did you say to her?" Elliot asked John curiously. He knew that John could always make Olivia laugh, but in her condition he didn't think John would get Olivia to laugh so hard.

John let a chuckle escape his lips. "I said that you two had been in love for so long that it was just a shame it took a power-mad homicidal maniac to bring it all out of you."

This time Elliot couldn't hold in his laughter at what John said. He had to admit that what John said really was funny and he shook his head before grinning and following after Olivia.

As Elliot stepped into the hospital room, he couldn't see Olivia. He looked around, "Olivia?"

"Yeah?" Olivia questioned as she stepped out of the bathroom in her room. She tilted her head curiously at the look of concern that was on Elliot's face that was then replaced with relief.

Elliot smiled at Olivia. "I was just checking…"

Olivia smiled and took Elliot's hand, holding it over her stomach. She saw Elliot grin as the baby inside of her gave a slight kick. "Do you want to know?" she asked him curiously.

Elliot gave Olivia a strange look before realizing she meant the gender of the baby. "When did you find out?" he asked her.

"I asked the doctor's when I first came in," Olivia replied. A soft smile caressed her face as she tilted her head to the side once more, "So do you want me to tell you?"

Elliot nodded a bit apprehensively.

Olivia could help but smile again. "We're having a little girl…" she told him quietly. She stared at his face, wondering what exactly his reaction would be to having four girls and only one boy.

Elliot could only grin in response to what Olivia said. He knew she'd be the perfect mother, especially the perfect mother for a little girl. "With kicks like that, I'd say she'll be just like her mother, strong and able to kick my ass by the age of six."

Olivia laughed in response to what Elliot had said to her. She placed her hand on the back of Elliot's head and pulled his face towards hers, and meeting his lips with hers in a kiss she'd been waiting for.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**I'm so sorry for taking two weeks to update, I'm really really sorry everybody. I've gotten sick twice now, and it sucks. It's also been a little hard with school, with work, and with me volunteering at the hospital nearly everyday. I was also out for my birthday for a bit. I know that my lack of computer usage seems to be showing to everyone who has me on messengers, I'm hardly ever on them anymore, and when they're on, I'm usually not even around to talk to anyone and they wind up finding my away message. I'll try harder on quicker updates, really. I am so sorry. -Kay**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: I know it's been a while, and I'm so sorry.

Thanks to my reviewers, TV Angel 711, obsessedwithstabler, Color Esperanza, freestyler9125, nickysbabygirl, Cold Case Chick, Kate Taylor, onetreefan, Little People, Jerseygirl91, Hkitty9013, LivElRocksA lot, idinakristinfan, Tamasit1, CocaCola1052, Ronin Senshi, objectionxquaetioneversare, and estrelita lovesSVU.

This dedication goes to Freestyler9125 and Color Esperanza.

**Chapter 11**:

It had been another six months at this point and Olivia was due any day now. Of course, the doctors had told her that nearly a week ago, yet here she was still round in the stomach and pudgy in everything else. She didn't mind being big herself, but she really and truly just wanted to see her daughter at this point.

Elliot stood in the door frame of the hallway in their home as he looked at Olivia sitting on the couch. She looked as though she was resting at the moment, and she looked rather peaceful as she sat there on the couch. He smiled and moved to take a seat next to her on the couch. He couldn't help but to grin when he saw Olivia scrunch up her nose slightly because he had disturbed her in some manner.

Brown eyes opened and the first thing Olivia saw when she turned her head was sitting behind her with a goofy grin on his face. She rolled her eyes in response but smiled nonetheless. Her hands laid on her stomached protectively the whole time that she was resting.

"What would you do without me here to disturb your peace and quiet?" Elliot asked Olivia as he kept his characteristic grin plastered onto his face.

Olivia let a small laugh escape her lips as she shifted slightly and laid her head down on Elliot's shoulder. "I'd probably sleep all day and never stand up," she answered him jokingly.

Elliot smirked at Olivia's words and placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead. He wrapped one arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her. "So is she about ready to come out yet or are we going to have to get you up and dancing?" he asked, trying his best to sound like he was being completely serious about his words.

"Very funny," Olivia replied with yet another roll of her eyes. She couldn't resist the smile on Elliot's face though and she smiled back before letting another yawn escape her lips. "Can I get back to sleep or will you just wake me back up?"

Elliot chuckled slightly in response. "Who me?" he questioned, looking around as though she were nuts. "I can't imagine I would ever do something like that to you," he said with a grin, unable to resist teasing Olivia.

Olivia groaned slightly. "Yeah right, you would make it a living if someone would pay you," she told him. The part that amused her was that Elliot probably would tease her for a living; he seemed to do it part-time already anyway at this point.

Elliot gave Olivia and innocent look. "You can go back to bed, I promise I won't wake you up again," he told her.

It seemed like he was being honest enough at the moment, but Olivia knew it probably wasn't true. Elliot was just lucky that she wasn't a very hormonal pregnant woman like most, she was rather calm throughout her pregnancy, until someone took away the chocolate cake, then she was the most hormonal woman anyone had ever seen.

Elliot stood up when Olivia took to sleeping with her head on the arm rest of the couch instead of his shoulder. He just couldn't resist the next move as he went into the kitchen. He opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a piece of chocolate cake, grabbing a fork and then heading back to the living room and taking another bouncy seat next to Olivia.

"I'm going to kill you for tha-" Olivia had started to say, but her senses started going off immediately. "You have chocolate cake," she stated before she had even opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him, "I hope you know I'm confiscating that now…"

Elliot grinned, "I knew that would get you up."

Olivia glared at him, "You are an evil son of a bitch, and if you don't give me that cake I swear to God, I have a gun and I'll use it on you," she told him.

Elliot coughed and handed the cake over. He knew better then to doubt Olivia's word of murder when it came to her chocolate cake even before she was pregnant. Now the threat of death was more real then before, but he couldn't resist one last word. "Do I at least get a bite?"

"You want a bite?" Olivia asked, smiling over at Elliot next to her on the couch.

Elliot grinned, "Yes."

Olivia smirked and let a slight chuckle escape her lips. "Are you sure you want a bite?" she asked again.

Elliot nodded. "Yes," he replied again.

"Positive?" she questioned, unable to resist the teasing.

Elliot groaned in annoyance, "I'm positive," he told her.

Olivia smiled. "Alright then," she said. She scooped a piece of cake onto the fork and flung it back, straight into Elliot's face.

Elliot just sort of blinked with a piece of chocolate cake stuck directly in the middle of his forehead. "What in the world did you do that for?" he questioned, not entirely annoyed as much as he was amused that Olivia had hit him with a piece of cake.

"Cake defense," Olivia replied with a shrug before swallowing a bite of her chocolate cake. "You were trying to steal it, I was merely defending my cake."

Elliot laughed, unable to hold it in at this point. "Do you think they'd let me put a pregnant woman in the asylum?" he questioned next. "I think you've tossed your cookies," he told her with a grin.

Olivia chuckled slightly. "Not my cookies sweetheart," Olivia replied jokingly as she added in the sweetheart. She reached her hand to Elliot's forehead and pressed the cake down on his face further, leaving a nice chocolaty trail. "I tossed my cake," she told him with a smile.

"I'm going to go wash cake off my face and then get the other present for you, I don't just come with cake you know," Elliot told Olivia with a grin as he stood up and made his way down the hall towards the bathroom.

Olivia smirked slightly. "You could have brought a glass of milk too," she yelled down the hall to him, causing laughter to come down the hallway.

Elliot stepped back down the hall a few minutes later to see Olivia with the plate on the coffee table in front of her and saw her looking at him in utter curiosity. He took a seat beside her on the couch beside her once more, "I've been thinking about things lately Liv," he told her with a slight shrug of his shoulder. He'd only done this one other time in his life so it was clearly going to make him nervous having to do it again, but he figured he'd put it off long enough.

Olivia looked at Elliot oddly, not entirely understanding what Elliot was getting at for the moment. "All right, what have you been thinking about?"

"Us," Elliot answered simply. He saw the look of confusion on Olivia's face, then the slight look of worry. "It's nothing bad," he stated quickly. "At least I hope not," he mumbled, more to himself then her.

Olivia gave Elliot a cautious look but nodded anyways. "All right, go on," she told him.

Elliot cleared his throat before continuing on. He wasn't going to make a big speech of it all, but he was going to make it look good. "I was thinking that we've been with each other through a lot Olivia, and I want to make sure that we keep going through things together," he told her with a small smile. He pulled a ring from his pocket that had gold and platinum bands intertwined with each other, "Marry me Olivia."

Olivia looked a bit shocked for a minute, but then something else appeared on her face.

Elliot couldn't quite place the look on Olivia's face at the moment, but she didn't look okay, she looked a little pale. He'd scared her. "Are you okay Olivia?" he questioned.

"Elliot… I have a quick question," Olivia stated quickly, the strange look of contorted pain never really leaving her face.

Elliot raised an eyebrow up out of curiosity and confusion. "What is it?"

Olivia licked her lips slightly in a nervous gesture. "You don't by any chance know what a contraction feels like… do you?" she asked hesitantly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

It wasn't much later that Elliot found himself in the delivery room with Olivia. Half of the squad room must have been outside sitting waiting for the good news. There was a brilliant little girl sitting in Olivia's arms at this point, and he was sitting right beside her.

"What about a name?" Olivia asked Elliot after a few moments. She had her eyes glued to the little girl in her arms, as if she might lose the small child if she even dared to look away for the briefest of moments.

Elliot looked a little surprised at Olivia's words. He wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't expected her to ask him, but he hadn't.

Olivia looked up at Elliot's silence and looked slightly worried. "What's wrong?" she asked. She got the sudden feeling that maybe Elliot didn't want to be involved with all of this after all. She hoped that was just mindless worry though.

"You want me to pick out the name?" Elliot asked curiously. He saw the worry in Olivia's facial features and felt a little bad at having worried her.

Olivia tilted her head to the side in a bit of confusion. "Unless you don't want to…" she replied quietly.

Elliot smiled at Olivia and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, looking down at the adorable baby in her arms. Their baby. "Peyton," he said after a few moments.

Olivia was looking at the little girl in her arms at the moment, and suddenly she looked up at Elliot, "Huh?" she questioned, slightly confused for a moment. "Oh!" she said in sudden realization. She looked down at the baby girl and smiled, she could be a Peyton. "I like that," she admitted after a moment.

"So Peyton… what?" he questioned out of curiosity.

Olivia didn't look at Elliot when she spoke, her eyes remained fixed on Peyton. "Peyton Faith Stabler…" she told him.

Elliot couldn't help the surprised look that came about on his face once more as he turned his face to look at Olivia, "Is that really what you want?" he questioned.

Olivia smiled and looked up at Elliot. "Only if you're going to give me the ring now, Peyton interrupted us the last time," she told him with an amused glint in her brown eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**If I apologized fifty times over, would you guys forgive me for taking so long _again_? I'm so very very sorry for having done this again. I was at an all time loss and drew blanks for the story so I started that humor story 'The Door Spawned From Hell' which a lot of you seem to have found. I'm glad that I'm still amusing you all in some way!**

**The 'Cake Defense' line completely goes to Freestyler9125, one of the best inspirations for this story. If it weren't for her my procrastination would have just continued on today. She read while I wrote, and therefore we now have chapter 11! Luckily I have chapter 12 planned, so it won't take horrendous weeks for me to get it done, I promise. Keep a look out. PM me, IM me, my AIM is available on my profile along with MSN and Yahoo. I'm always willing to listen to ideas. -Kay**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: A girl can dream can't she? Heh.

**A/N**: Thanks to the reviewers, Color Esperanza, tamasit1, Kate Taylor, obsessedwithstabler, CocaCola1052, nickysbabygirl, ThisIsMyLife3290, idinakristinfan, TV Angel711, LivElRocks a lot, Freestyler9125, Cold Case Chick, and objectionxquaetioneversare.

Dedicated to Freestyler9125.

Who says you need to keep a story really in check? Time to skip to the wedding, since I'll bet everybody who's still actually reading, out of the 48 who have this story on alert, has been waiting for something more then just the baby! I know what you're thinking though. Where's the action? Tell you what. Maybe someone will pee on the cake. I just want to see how I'll do at writing out this wedding, and you can tell me what you think.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We welcome you today to the marriage of Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson. We are met together in the presence of their dearest family and friends to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. This is indeed a joyful time, in which we witness the love of these two people expressed in the joining of their lives together."

Olivia and Elliot stood side by side in front of Harold. He was the priest that Olivia was determined to have give the wedding sermon after the way that he'd been with her. She was always thankful of how nice the priest had been to her, and Elliot was in no way going to turn down what Olivia wanted.

Olivia was joined at the arm by her captain, Donald Cragen. She'd chosen him to walk her down the aisle, after all, Cragen was probably the only father she has or ever will know. Payton was quietly sitting in the arms of Elliot's oldest daughter Maureen Stabler. His children had taken the news of the baby well, actually, they were quite possibly more excited then Olivia. The marriage had them all jumping for joy. Olivia had always been maternal with the girls, and even Dickie loved being around her.

Harold smiled at the site before him. This was quite possibly one of the smallest weddings he'd ever done. A few of the detectives he recognized from the precinct, and then it looked like Elliot's family. Olivia's side was less filled, more with friends then family. "Elliot Stabler... Olivia Benson... Marriage is a covenant of faith and trust between a man and woman requiring openness of life and thought, free from doubt and suspicion, and commitment to speak the truth in love to one another."

Olivia's gaze wandered towards Elliot. She realized quickly he'd just done the same thing as her, and she couldn't help but to smile just a little bit more then she already was. She wasn't used to seeing Elliot nervous like he was right now. She could see it in his eyes. She realized Harold was starting to speak again and quickly shifted her gaze back to the priest.

"Marriage, also is a covenant of hope that endures all things, and in which both husband and wife commit themselves to interpret each other's behavior with understanding and compassion, and to never give up trying to communicate with each other. Marriage, therefore, is a covenant of love in which both husband and wife empty themselves of their own concerns, and take upon themselves the concerns of each other as they love and care for one another."

All Elliot wanted by this point was to have Olivia on his arm. He knew better and that he had to wait, but that didn't mean that he had to like the idea of it all. He couldn't help but see Olivia's smile grow a little more when she noticed he had been looking at her after Harold stopped talking for a moment. His smile had grown a bit as well.

"Elliot Stabler... Olivia Benson... Do you both come freely, and without reservation, desiring to commit yourselves to one another in this covenant of marriage?" Harold asked. He was smiling at the two. Most couples weren't as in love as these two were, but after being through so much, he was glad to see it hadn't deterred them at all.

Olivia's and Elliot's gazes locked for a moment as they looked at each other before they both replied, "We do."

Harold was glad to finally be at this part now. "Elliot Stabler, will you have Olivia Benson to be your wedded wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Elliot's gaze shifted to Olivia's once more and he realized she was looking at him with sheer nervousness. He realized quickly what it was. She thought he was going to back out and leave her hanging. She'd never really had much luck with the men in her life before. He smiled a little more to assure her before turning his gaze back to Harold. "I will."

"Olivia Benson, will you have Elliot Stabler to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Harold asked. He too had seen the nervousness in Olivia's eyes for a moment, and then the relief that had washed over her when Elliot answered. This woman had been through far too much in too little time.

Olivia's gaze shifted to Elliot again. She could see the assurance in his eyes that he was in this with her and then she turned her gaze back to Harold. "I will."

Harold grinned. For a moment when Olivia had let her eyes wander to look at Elliot he had gotten worried. "Who gives Olivia Benson to be married to Elliot Stabler?"

Cragen smiled and nodded his head. "Donald Cragen," he answered before releasing Olivia's arm and stepping back. Olivia's gaze was stuck on his even as she joined her arm with Elliot's. He nodded almost not at all to her, but enough for her to notice before he took a seat.

"Friends and Family... In today's day and age, our society has come to accept couples living together indefinitely without the benefit of marriage. This has led our generation to ask the question, "Why get married?" Sadly, it is as if splitting the rent constitutes love."

Olivia's gaze this time shifted to the ten-month-old Payton in Maureen's arms and Maureen could see it. She grinned when Olivia's gaze then shifted to her, and she lifted on of Payton's arms and waved it at Olivia. She held in a small laugh at how Olivia's face lit up at the little baby

"Today however, we are fortunate enough to witness our dear friends, Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson, make a statement. Today, before us and before the eyes of God, they are stating that their love is a bond. A bond spans so much further than "splitting the rent" or being glorified roommates. It is a bond that tells the world, that their love is worthy of marriage. That their love is a bond that will last a lifetime."

A small giggle escaped the lips of Payton causing the rest of the room to let out a small laugh before Harold continued further.

Harold was attempting to hold his laugh in. But Payton's random giggle was rather funny. "Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson... From this day forward, you will no longer be two individuals in a relationship. You will become each other's family. And unlike your blood relatives who you acquired by chance or perhaps in a plan of a higher power, you have chosen each other. The bond you enter into is an expression of your love and your will."

"Today, each of you are stating to the world, that you are putting your partner's needs before you own. That you are committing to the growth and well-being of your partner. That you are pledging your love and support for each other at all times. That under all circumstances, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, you will put each other's needs before your own. These are not things that can be mandated by the state. These are not things that can be dictated by legal contract... These are pledges you make in your hearts, with your hearts."

"If anyone knows any just cause why you may not be lawfully joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. The rings please. Elliot and Olivia please face each other and join hands."

Elliot turned to look at Olivia and she did the same with him. The small smile on her lips grew a tad bit more as Olivia looked at Elliot this time and they both took each other's hands.

"The unbroken circle of the ring represents many things. It is a symbol of eternity because there is no beginning or end to it. It is a symbol of the pledges you are about to make to each other and the strength of your commitment. It is a link in the spiritual chain that binds you together. Elliot, take Olivia's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger."

Elliot did as he was told, taking Olivia's left hand in his and placing the ring onto her finger after he did so.

"With this ring I give myself to you.

I place my strength in the service of your happiness.

Your dreams I will share.

Your burdens I will bear.

From now until forever I will be incomplete without you."

Harold turned his gaze on Olivia now. "Olivia, take Elliot's left hand in your left hand, and with your right hand, place the ring on her finger."

This time Olivia did as she was told. She took Elliot's left hand in hers and placed the ring on it after she had done so.

"With this ring I give myself to you.

I place my strength in the service of your happiness.

Your dreams I will share.

Your burdens I will bear.

From now until forever I will be incomplete without you."

Everyone was grinning now as they waited for the next part. They were all well aware that this was nearing an end.

Harold was beaming. He was certainly a bit scared that by all the things that had happened to Olivia she may have been scared to go through with the marriage, but she did better then most who have been through less. "You have entered into the holy covenant of marriage, held sacred by almost all religions since the dawn of time. May your joy last forever and your disappointments be few. By the power vested in me and in the name of the State of New York, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot smiled at Olivia before leaning in and kissing her. After they broke apart he was quick to whisper something in her ear, causing a grin to grow on Olivia's lips.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

&&&&&&&&&

**So yeah. End of the line people. How did I do with writing out that whole marriage ceremony? I hope it didn't suck ass. I was really trying to do an okay job for the last chapter. I know this one is over, but never fear. I have two other stories, 'Man of My Dreams' which has just begun and 'The Door Spawned From Hell' an oddly hilarious story. Keep in touch with me people, you're all amazing reviewers. -Kay**


End file.
